Y se hizo la luz
by Rananer
Summary: SF2. Pequeña historia donde se narra lo que realmente ocurrió en Parmecia y aledaños en aquella ocasión, sin maquillajes ni nada.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimers: **La historia, el juego y los personaje no me pertenecen… este documento solo es una rallada mía, como supongo que habréis notado.

**Prólogo**

Había una vez una isla, la Isla de Grans, que contenía varios reinos que vivían felices y joviales, con grandes relaciones de amor y amistad. Uno de esos reinos insulsos y con poca personalidad era Granseal, cuyo mayor atractivo era una extraña torre que nadie sabía de dónde había salido pero que atraía al turismo, que era lo importante.

Cuando los primeros colonos llegaron a la isla, hubo un grupo que se quedó extasiado ante tal magna obra arquitectónica. Tanta belleza, tanto arte, tanto poderío en ese pedazo de torre de doscientos metros de altura fue más fuerte que el amor propio de esas gentes las cuales no dudaron en poner sobre sus hombros la sagrada tarea de cuidarla, limpiando las paredes de graffiti y que ningún perro hiciese sus necesidades cerca de allí, ese tipo de cosas. Ah, sí, también tenían que cuidar de la puerta sellada. Nadie, bajo ningún concepto debía abrir la puerta. Eso sí, que no le pregunten a nadie la razón, porque nadie la sabía.

Además, durante un tiempo circuló una leyenda sobre un par de gemas que tendrían que ver con el fin del mundo pero, dado que en esos tiempos aparecía una leyenda cada dos o tres días, pronto fue olvidada dando paso a otras sobre sagrados conejitos rosas voladores, mucho más del agrado del pueblo llano.

Todo iba bien hasta que el paradero de tales gemas, que por suerte o por desgracia no había sido olvidado por todo el mundo como podría haber sido de esperar, llegó a los oídos de alguien que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que robarlas para demostrar a sus amiguetes lo macho que se puede llegar a ser, cosa que, si bien es una estupidez como una catedral, es un argumento tan válido como cualquier otro para hacer un videojuego.

Una noche de tormenta empezó a oírse un ruido extraño y repetitivo en el interior de unas ruinas abandonadas. Era el inconfundible sonido de un cráneo chocando contra unos escalones de mármol viejo, seguido por unos agudos gritos de dolor, o lo que es lo mismo, alguien se había caído por unas escaleras.

-¡Joder con el escalón! Ay, ay, ay… –se lamentó una voz chillona-. Genial, ¡ahora no veo nada!

-¡Jefe, jefe! ¡¿Está usted bien?! –se escuchó decir a una voz desde las escaleras.

-Sí… Ay… Bajad de una vez con las antorchas, ¡panda de inútiles! –ordenó secamente.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos –dijo otra voz, arrastrando las vocales, sin que aparentemente el interpelado se hubiera ofendido.

Las antorchas bajaron e iluminaron a los tres personajes que habían participado en la conversación. La voz chillona que daba las órdenes pertenecía al gran Slade, famoso ladrón hombre-rata conocido por robar a los ricos para darlo a los pobres. Lo que poca gente sabía es que también acostumbraba a robar de los pobres para quedárselo él que, en sus propias palabras, era el más pobre de todos. Slade vestía un par de guantes negros, unos pantalones de piel marrones, que llegaban hasta unas grandes botas negras. Un triste jubón de piel con manchas de chorizo cubría su cuerpo. Al cinto llevaba una bolsa con sus preciadas herramientas de ladrón, con las que honradamente se ganaba la vida y un saquito con jugosas _delicatessen_ de queso. Las otras voces pertenecían a los hermanos Anónimo, Primen y Segun, que vestían unos pantalones verdes y un pañuelo que les cubría la cabeza. Ambos iban a pecho lobo, sin armaduras ni camisas ni ostias.

-Pues era verdad lo que decía la vieja esa desquiciada del pueblo que dice ser vidente… -comentó Slade a sus compañeros-. Sí que habían unas ruinas abandonadas, sagradas e importantísimas aquí, en medio de ninguna parte. En estos tiempos modernos, si no apareces en la Guía Michelín no eres nadie.

-Y hay que ver cómo hablaba la mujer… -se quejó Segun Anónimo-. Desde que le dio de beber aquel vino, que más que vino parecía vinagre, fue como si alguien le hubiese dado cuerda. Dios, aún me duele la cabeza de oírla… que si el santuario, que si los antiguos… lo único interesante fue lo de esas gemas de valor incalculable.

-Lo que no entiendo es como no lo ha encontrado nadie antes… los cartelitos que hay colocados en todo el bosque son bastante indicativos… seguro que incluso se ven desde Granseal –continuó la rata, ignorando a su amigo-. Y entrar ha sido todo un juego de niños, por más que la vieja se empeñase en que esto estaba protegido por el poder de los Antiguos «¿Quién iba a pensar que para abrir la puertecita de marras bastaba con tirar de la puerta, en vez de empujar?» –reía la rata mientras imaginaba la cara que pondrían sus amiguetes cuando lo contara el sábado por la noche.

-Bueno, tanto como un juego de niños… Con la tontería de la tormenta, nos hemos calado hasta los huesos durante las tres horas que han pasado hasta que al final nos hemos dado cuenta… -indicó Segun, con delicadeza.

-¡Menos cháchara y a trabajar! –contestó Slade, indignado-. Que hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. No vaya a ser que alguna de las patrullas de soldados del castillo se aburra lo suficiente como para acercarse al bosque y, por una de esas casualidades de la vida, encuentren por fin estas ruinas que llevan aquí desde Dios sabe cuando sin que les hagan ni puto caso.

-Ya va, ya va… -replicó Primen, arrastrando las vocales.

Al momento, todos se pusieron manos a la obra, buscando por todas partes entre los escombros y desperdicios que adornaban el interior del lugar.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde estarán…? –exclamó Slade con frustración, tras casi una hora de búsqueda-. No aparecen por ninguna parte, ¡y este sótano es pequeñísimo!

-No se sulfure, jefe -intentó tranquilizar Segun, con el tono afable que solía usar con la rata cuando ésta estaba de mala leche- Verá como pronto encontramos algo que nos ilumineeeeeeee! –alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer súbitamente por un agujero que se había abierto sin aviso previo en la pared en la que se había apoyado.

-¡Cielos! –acudió al momento Slade- ¡He encontrado un pasaje secreto a unas escaleras que bajan aún más! ¡Soy increíble!

Primen dedicó una larga mirada al hombre-rata, antes de descender tras él, con sumo cuidado eso sí. Las malditas escaleras, como aquellas que se habían tragado a su hermano, eran traicioneras.

-¡Por fin! –gritaba excitado Slade, corriendo de un lado para otro tras pasar por encima, literalmente, del estómago de Segun- ¡El Santuario de los Antiguos!

-Ay, ay… Gracias por preocuparse por mí, sniff sniff –decía emocionado, el pobre Segun.

-No hay tiempo para banalidades, ¡aún no hemos terminado! –contradijo el ladrón-. Oh, dios, ¡un cofre! –señaló con emoción- ¡Seguro que están ahí dentro, esperando ser recogidas por mis hábiles manos! –adivinó, antes de lanzarse de cabeza contra el citado cofre.

Un par de horas de esfuerzos más tarde, en las que Primen abusó de la ingenuidad de su querido hermano para desplumarle en una partida de poker, Slade consiguió abrir la cerradura.

-Muhahaha, pan comido, chicos –se congratuló- ¡Esa cerradura no estaba a la altura del gran ladrón Slade! –dijo a sus acompañantes con su prepotencia habitual.

-Grandioso –replicó con sarcasmo el bueno de Primen, mientras recogía las cartas.

Slade ignoró el comentario de su compañero, cosa que no le costó mucho pues nunca les prestaba atención, y se concentró en rebuscar en el interior del cofre.

-Esto no es… esto tampoco… ni esto... ni esto… -iba diciendo Slade, mientras arrojaba a sus espaldas una serie de suculentos tesoros como platos de oro, pociones de poder, un secador de pelo, pedazos de Mithril...- ¡Mierda! ¡No están aquí! ¡¿Para qué quiero yo toda esta basura?! –gritó desesperado, señalando con el dedo la fortuna que tenía a sus pies-. Nunca las encontraremos –dejó escapar en un hilillo de voz.

De pronto, advirtieron un extraño brillo procedente de una de las antiguas estatuas en forma de voluptuoso ángel femenino que adornaban el interior del Santuario. Tras mirarse unos instantes, corrieron a ver de qué se trataba. Al parecer unas misteriosas luces emanaban de los pechos de la estatua central.

-¡Siií! ¡Por fin! –exclamó Slade, posando sus ojos sobre las tetas de la estatua sin el más mínimo miramiento-. ¡Las Gemas de la Luz y del Mal son mías! –dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar que, como bien había dicho, el fruto de sus esfuerzos iba a ser única y exclusivamente suyo- «¡Muy bien, Slade! De ésta te retiras. Con la pasta que vamos a sacar de este par de pedruscos, por fin podremos ir al continente de Parmecia, a retirarnos a una lujosa mansión llena de lozanas y sugerentes jovencitas dispuestas a complacer todos mis deseos, ¡bwhahahaha!».

-Jefe, tiene usted una cara de pervertido asqueroso que asusta… -dijo Segun, con voz intranquila, observando la babilla que se le iba formando a Slade en la boca-. Además, sólo es una estatua… -añadió, malinterpretando lo que pasaba por la mente de la rata en esos momentos, aunque tampoco se equivocaba tanto.

-Tranquilo, muchacho, a partir de ahora todo va a ir bien –sonrió Slade con satisfacción, limpiándose las babas -. Ahora solo tenemos que sacarlas de ahí… -se dijo a sí mismo, mientras buscaba algún agujerito o algo en lo que poder hacer palanca.

Tras unos minutos de inspección, se giró lentamente hacia sus compañeros, los Anónimo.

-Venga, Segun, que nos van a dar las uvas –dijo rápidamente, para ocultar así su propia ineptitud.

-¿Cómo dice? –contestó el aludido, notando como empezaba a sonrojarse.

-Las Gemas, hombre, que las saques. -No había encontrado nada para sacarlas con maña, así que no había más remedio que sacarlas por la fuerza, y eso era algo en lo que, al fin, podrían serle útiles sus patosos acompañantes-. Ten cuidado con ellas, que son muy valiosas, no las aprietes mucho, vaya a ser que las rompas.

-S… sí jefe, ya lo sé. Pero es que… yo no…–continuó Segun, que se iba poniendo cada vez más colorado, paseando sus ojos de la cara de su jefe a la delantera de la estatua.

-Tú no ¿qué? Explícate muchacho, que no te entiendo –quiso saber el ladrón-. Si te contraté a ti y a tu hermano fue precisamente para esto, para los trabajos de fuerza física.

-Ya... ya sé, jefe, pe... pero esto… -Segun miró a su hermano en busca de auxilio.

-Será mejor que yo me ocupe de esto –interrumpió Primen, apartando a su hermano a un lado-. Segun, Segun… que ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho…

-Bueno, ya vale, ¿no? –espetó Segun a su hermano.

-Pero, ¿de qué estáis hablando, desgraciados? –explotó con impaciencia Slade, que no se enteraba de la misa la mitad-. Quiero que saquéis esas Gemas de inmediato, ¿me habéis entendido?

-En eso estamos, jefe, en eso estamos… -contestó Primen con su apatía característica.

Tras unos momentos que se hicieron interminables, Primen se dio por vencido.

-¡Uf! Están muy bien ajustadas, no hay forma de moverlas de ahí –opinó.

-Tal vez, si probáramos a traer una carreta… o quizá dos, podríamos atarles una cuerda y arrancarlas estirando –aventuró Segun, con convicción.

-No creo que eso funcionase… -ponderó Primen, rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que dice el dicho popular?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Segun, sin comprender.

-Sí, ya sabes, lo de que "Tiran más dos…" -empezó a recitar Primen.

-Por los dioses que sois inútiles, ¿eh? -interrumpió bruscamente el hombre-rata, viendo cómo su mansión de retiro se alejaba de él, junto a sus jóvenes sirvientas-. Dejadme a mí –despreció sin piedad, acercándose nuevamente a la zona de actuación. Habiendo fallado el plan B, no quedaba más remedio que pasar al plan C, que no era si no una vuelta elegante al plan A. Por un momento, el hombre-rata sopesó si no sería mejor ir preparando un hipotético plan D en el que sus dos acompañantes se perdieran para siempre en el bosque cuando, de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo que se le había pasado por alto.

-¡Ajajá! –exclamó triunfante Slade- ¡He encontrado un botón! Veamos lo que pasa si lo pulso… -comentó apretándolo, lo cual hizo que las gemas cayeran en su poder- ¡Siií! ¡Ya son…! –empezó a decir la rata.

De pronto, un fuerte terremoto les arrojó al suelo, mientras una agradable voz femenina, que salía no se sabía de dónde, hablaba en una lengua extraña.

-¿¡Cómo dice!? –gritó Segun.

-¡No le entendemos! –exclamó esta vez Slade, intentando hacerse oír entre todo el jaleo que se había montado en un instante.

-Yo creo que ha dicho que todo esto va a volar por los aires… -aclaró Primen, con la alegría que le caracterizaba.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! –ordenó el ladrón.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

No muy lejos de allí, en el Castillo, el Rey Granseal (sí, como el reino) y el Ministro conversaban sobre la tormenta que caía en un intento vano de matar el agudo aburrimiento del que hacía tiempo que eran víctimas. El Rey era ya mayor y su apariencia recordaba a la de Papa Noel, sólo que sin el estúpido atuendo rojo y la estúpida risa bobalicona. El Ministro, por otra parte, no era muy mayor aunque estaba completamente calvo. Un largo camisón verde cubría su cuerpo del cuello a los pies, dándole la apariencia de un pepino.

-Menuda tormentita se nos ha formado… habrá que suspender el campeonato de petanca de mañana… -decía el Rey, no muy satisfecho de tener que cancelar el acontecimiento nacional más importante del año.

-Sí, menos mal que no somos nosotros los que tenemos que ir hasta la puñetera Torre a ver si alguien ha logrado abrir la puerta sellada imposible de abrir y, además, ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para entrar…

-No sé si les pagamos lo suficiente a esos soldados por el trabajo tan aburrido que tienen… -meditó el Rey, preguntándose si él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo si estuviera en el pellejo de los jóvenes soldados.

Un fuerte terremoto se dejó sentir, causando el terror entre los habitantes de la ciudad, que salieron de sus casas en la noche multiplicando la confusión generada por los temblores y aumentando el número de víctimas mortales que, de no haber cundido el pánico, no hubiera habido.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!? –dijo el Rey poniéndose de pie, enfadado por la súbita interrupción de sus aburridas vidas.

-¡La Torre! ¡Se está desmoronando! –chillaba el Ministro desde un ventanal, estirándose de sus inexistentes cabellos.

-¿Que la Torre se está desmoronando? –repitió el Rey, asombrado –No puede ser, esa torre es indestructible.

Un soldado entró de repente en la sala del trono, con un palmo y medio de lengua colgando, y se arrojó volando a los pies del Rey.

-¡Su Majestad! Arf, arf –jadeaba el soldado- ¡Ministro! Arf, arf –jadeó de nuevo- La puerta… de la Torre…

-A ver, muchacho, respira un poco… Vaya a ser que te nos mueras tras darnos la noticia…

-La puerta de la Torre… ¡está abierta! –pudo decir el soldado, instantes antes de besar el suelo, muerto.

-Qué típico… -murmuró el Rey.

-¡Abierta! ¡Arg, arg, arg! ¿¡Pero, cómo es posible!? ¡La puerta de la Torre está sellada, no se puede abrir! –chillaba el Ministro, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Querido Ministro, ¿por qué no, en vez de gritar tanto, coges a unos cuantos soldados y miras a ver qué ha pasado? –sugirió el Rey con gran amabilidad.

-Pero Majestad… está lloviendo a cántaros –se quejó el calvo.

-No me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo –sonrió escalofriantemente el Rey.

-Sí, Majestad, ahora mismo –se dio por vencido el alopécico Ministro, haciendo unos gestos a los soldados de la sala para que le acompañaran.

En instantes, el Rey Granseal se quedó totalmente solo en su sala del trono, iluminado por un puñado de candelabros.

-Más cobarde y no nace… me pregunto cómo pudo llegar a Ministro, con el valor que hay que tener para hacer política… -meditaba el viejo Rey para sus adentros- Y encima ahora me he quedado solo, sin un cochino guardia que me cubra las espaldas… Tendría gracia que, precisamente ahora, hubiera un asesino entre las sombras, que viniera a darme el golpe de gracia, jajajaja.

El sonido de un cristal que se rompe borró la sonrisa de la cara del Rey, al tiempo que una repentina corriente de aire apagó todas las velas de los candelabros de la sala, sumiendo al Rey en una poco agradable oscuridad.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡No veo nada! ¡Óscar! –llamó desesperado al ministro-. «Bueno, no pasa nada… Lo mejor es no perder la calma. Estoy a oscuras, sí, pero no hay porqué preocuparse. Aquí no hay nadie más que yo… a pesar de esta asquerosa sensación de que alguien me esté mirando. A fin de cuentas soy el Rey… y estoy bien protegido en mi Castillo, con muchos guardias a los que pago bien, aunque sólo sea por aguantar una lanza. Será mejor que me siente en el trono de nuevo y me quede quietecito hasta que el desgraciado del Ministro vuelva y encienda las velas otra vez… Como se le vuelva a olvidar pagar el recibo de la luz el mes que viene las va a pasar canutas…» -pensaba, para darse ánimos.

Una respiración sibilante empezó a oírse en la sala, para desgracia de los maltratados nervios del pobre Rey, cuyo corazón parecía que se le fuera a salir por la boca.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –gritó al borde de la histeria sabiendo ahora con certeza que no estaba solo.

Una clásica risa demoníaca fue la única respuesta a la pregunta del asustado rey. Una risa que, por cierto, venía del techo donde un extraño ser verduzco ataviado con unas ropas aún más extrañas si cabe y un simpático bombín marrón cubriéndole la cabeza le observaba con interés.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Sabes jugar a la petanca? –Terribles dudas que atenazaban el intelecto del Rey- ¡Aléjate de mí! –chillaba el anciano, que iba retrocediendo cada vez más, totalmente aterrado.

El extraño ser volvió a soltar una risa demoníaca que heló la sangre del Rey y, acto seguido se desplazó por los aires, emulando un salto mortal hacia atrás con doble tirabuzón, hasta situarse encima del trono real. Después, señaló con el dedo al anciano y, tras proferir unas palabras en una lengua extraña, un rayo verde salió de la punta de sus uñas e impactó de pleno en la frente de su víctima, la cual cayó en redondo al suelo, besando la alfombra y, ya de paso, la mugre que habían dejado las botas de los soldados.

Lo último que pudo escuchar el Rey antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera todo (aun más) fue la puñetera risa demoníaca del extraño ser verde del bombín marrón.

**Fin del prólogo**

**Comentarios:** Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo. Espero que os haya gustado, es lo primero que escribo, jeje. Ya tengo escritos un par de capítulos más los subiré cuando pueda, aunque son un poco cortos…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimers:** Como dije en el prólogo, la historia, el juego y los personaje no me pertenecen…

**Capítulo 1**

-¡¡Bowie, despierta de tu profundo sueño y preséntate ante mí!! –gritaba una voz de mujer en la lejanía.

Aunque pudiera parecerlo por la vileza del nombre, la voz no estaba realizando ninguna invocación satánica, ni ritual oscuro de ningún tipo. En primer lugar, porque ni el más abyecto de los habitantes del inframundo sería capaz de llamarse así. No, no se trataba de magia negra. Era algo peor, mucho peor, que tendría consecuencias nefastas para el mundo… Era la madre del protagonista, que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Zzzz… -protestó inconscientemente el prota, un joven adolescente de rubios cabellos y azules ojos bajo los párpados legañosos. Era algo flacucho y enclenque, en parte porque no había dios que se tragara los mejunjes que perpetraba su madre en la cocina, en parte porque era un vago y no hacía ejercicio, por lo que tampoco tenía mucho músculo. En resumen, no es que tuviera mucha apariencia de héroe ni nada por el estilo, pero eso es algo común en muchos videojuegos y se soluciona subiendo algunos nivelillos. Tras unos minutos dedicados a reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba y recordar quién era (por ese orden), empezó a vestirse. «¿Porqué siempre me despiertan cuando está a punto de ocurrir lo mejor? En fin, otro día más que perder en la maldita escuela oyendo hablar al pesado de Sir Astral sobre la vida de los puñeteros berberechos europeos…» -pensaba para sí.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, guardó toda la ropa sucia bajo la cama de una patada, se colgó su capa verde a la espalda y bajó a la cocina a desayunar.

-Buenos días, ma… -quiso saludar.

-¡¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?! –interrumpió su madre, bastante cabreada- ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, como siempre! Por gandul, ¡hoy te vas sin desayunar! –sentenció.

-Bueno, vale, pero no me chilles, que no estoy sordo –dijo el prota, agradeciendo mentalmente a los dioses por poder librarse del martirio diario que suponía comer las tostadas duras y ennegrecidas que solía prepararle.

Una vez pronunciadas estas palabras y viendo que su madre cogía el azucarero para tirárselo a la cabeza, Bowie salió corriendo de su casa, rumbo a la escuela y sin coger ni los libros ni la calculadora, como todo buen estudiante que se precie.

Ya en la calle, el prota pudo contemplar cómo los trabajadores del servicio municipal de retirada de animales muertos recogían los cadáveres de los vecinos que habían fallecido la noche anterior presas del pánico producido por el terremoto y los arrojaban sobre una carreta. Un trabajador hacía sonar una campana y daba voces, por si alguien quería salir a tirar la basura al carro aprovechando que era casi fin de mes, que era cuando solía hacerse.

-No tengo ganas de ir a la escuela… -pensaba para sí el muchacho-. No es más que una pérdida de tiempo. A lo mejor puedo ir al bar a tomar algo.

Pero el destino, como suele ocurrir en estos casos, estaba en contra del rubio y el bar estaba cerrado, con un cartel en la puerta que rezaba: "_Cerrado por defunción. Rogamos vayan a la escuela_". Carteles de esos había por todas partes. De hecho, todos los vecinos (vivos) con los que se tropezaba, le decían que fuera a la escuela. Incluso le pareció ver que alguno de los que no estaban vivos señalara en dirección a la escuela con alguno de sus fríos dedos. Por un momento tuvo la agobiante sensación de que su vida estaba dirigida por una fuerza exterior y que, independientemente de lo que pensase, no tendría más narices que dejarse llevar, como buen protagonista de videojuego.

Así pues, Bowie se dirigió a la parte más peligrosa del pueblo, las afueras, donde hacía años a Sir Astral se le había ocurrido la idea de fundar una escuela para extender sus amplios e inútiles conocimientos sobre los moluscos y, ya que estaba, un poco de historia local, poco más que las cuatro tonterías que suelen contar los viejos cuando se reúnen en la plaza del pueblo.

Nada más entrar en la escuela, Bowie reconoció enseguida a dos de sus tres únicos amigos en el mundo, Sarah y Chester. Es lo que tiene vivir en un pueblo con 4 casas alejado del resto del mundo civilizado. Sarah era una chica con el pelo azul al igual que su túnica, que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y largas orejas (de unos dos palmos), que observaba con ojo crítico unos palitos, mientras Chester, un joven y alocado centauro que nunca se separaba de la Juani, su lanza de madera, ni para dormir, los iba cortando en pedacitos.

-Ouaaaaaaaaaa… -bostezó Bowie a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué hacéis con eso?

-Empezábamos a pensar que hoy tampoco vendrías –dijo la chica, sin mirarle-. Estos palitos son para decidir quién baja a avisar al haragán del profesor para que suba, nos dé el coñazo y nos podamos ir a casa cuanto antes.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

Un estruendo despertó a Sir Astral, haciéndole perder el equilibrio en la silla sobre la que se había dormido. Por fortuna, estaba cerca de la pared, así que en vez de besar el suelo se dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca. El profesor de los muchachos era un viejo, de unos setenta años, que vestía una túnica gris hasta el suelo y un sombrero de pico desde que, leyendo una revista de moda, se había enterado de que eso era lo que volvía locas a las nenas.

-Ay… cualquiera diría que las escaleras de este reino están malditas… -se quejó el prota, tocándose un chichón de la cabeza, ya que él había sido el causante del jaleo.

-Oh, Bowie, qué amable eres al dejarte caer por aquí –dijo con sinceridad.

-Cada cual tiene sus aficiones –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por cierto, ya es hora de empezar con sus edificantes clases.

-Pero por supuesto, enseguida subo –expresó el anciano, sorprendido porque alguno de los analfabetos que tenía por discípulos mostrara algo de interés.

Una vez cumplido el castigo que lleva consigo el haber sacado el palito más corto, Bowie volvió a la clase, donde se sentó al lado de su amigo Chester, seguido por el vetusto profesor, que se fue directo hacia la pizarra donde se quedó unos instantes mirando hacia el infinito.

-¿De qué hablábamos el último día? Mi memoria ya no es lo que era… Ah, si fuera más joven… –pensó en voz alta el anciano-. Mmm, sí, por supuesto: de la interesantísima y apasionante vida del berberecho europeo. Bien muchachos, abrid vuestros inexistentes libros por la página veinticatorce y…

De pronto, un soldado entró corriendo en la escuela y se arrojó volando a los pies de Sir Astral, como dictaba el protocolo de la academia militar en situaciones de emergencia.

-El… el… el Rey... –jadeaba el soldado.

Todos los presentes miraron al tipo del suelo con atención.

-El Rey… ¡está enfermo! –dijo el soldado, antes de morir.

-Oh, ¡el Rey está enfermo! –repitió Sir Astral con afectación-. Iré a ver qué le pasa… más que nada porque es él quien pone la pasta para que esta escuela siga abierta. Vosotros, chavales, NO vayáis. Bajo ningún concepto os acerquéis al castillo. «Si el Rey ve que esta escuela es más falsa que una perla de cartón, seguro que me retira la subvención. Si al menos hubieran aprendido a sumar…» -pensó para sí.

Los muchachos se quedaron sentados en sus pupitres, pero una vez que el profesor se hubo marchado no tardaron ni un nanosegundo en ponerse de pie.

-Chicos, ¿qué os parece si hoy, para variar, nos colamos en el castillo? –propuso Sarah.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Chester, sorprendido-. La última vez que lo intentamos nos cogieron los guardias y nos dieron una paliza… aun tengo algunos moratones…

-Lo sé, pero esta vez será distinto… tengo un plan –dijo a sus amigos.

-También lo tenías las últimas siete veces… y nos pillaron… -atacó Bowie.

-Sí, pero esta vez es bueno –aseguró la chica.

-No sé, no sé… ¿tú qué crees, Bowie? –preguntó el medio equino.

-Mientras no se insinúe a los guardias como la otra vez… En fin, me da la impresión de que la aventura no avanzará hasta que vayamos al castillo, así que será mejor que lo intentemos –dijo éste último-. Quería comprar unas pipas en la tienda de elementos y no abrirán hasta entonces.

-Perfecto. Seguidme –dijo Sarah, mientras salía corriendo hacia las puertas del castillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

Una vez que llegaron ante las puertas que les eran vedadas, los guardias fueron hacia ellos, sonriendo y haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Esperad un momento, ¡tenemos razones para estar aquí! –se apresuró a decir Sarah, mientras Chester y Bowie empezaban a pensar que había sido un error llegar hasta tan lejos sin haber comentado ni una vez siquiera el plan.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo uno de los guardias, entrecerrando los ojos. Esos chicos llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo entrar en el castillo, a saber con qué fines.

-Sí, resulta que Sir Astral se ha dejado sus pastillas para la tensión en la escuela y se las traemos para que no se le pase. Es que tiene una memoria este hombre, jeje… -mintió la chica, dejando pensativo al guardia y helados a sus amigos. Era imposible que el guardia se tragara algo así.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, podéis pasar –dijo al fin el guardia, sorprendiendo a los muchachos y a quien sea que tuviese el pad en sus manos y estuviese mirando la pantalla en ese momento.

Una vez pasadas las puertas, atravesaron un patio y entraron en el castillo. Aparentemente no había nada fuera de lo normal, así que, paseándose como Pedro por su casa, llegaron hasta las habitaciones reales donde, sorprendentemente, no había ningún soldado haciendo guardia y entraron procurando que no les viera nadie.

-¡Padre, padre! –montaba el cuadro la princesa Elis-. No te mueras, querido padre. Que aun no has quitado a tu cerdito Luca del testamento y me has puesto a mí.

-¿Es grave, doctor? –le preguntaba el Ministro a Sir Astral.

-Mmmm…. –se oía meditar al anciano. Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba analizando los síntomas que aquejaban al pobre Rey, cotejándolos en su cabeza con los extensos conocimientos de medicina que debía tener. «¿Será posible que siempre me meta en berenjenales por hablar más de la cuenta?» -se recriminaba el anciano- «En mal momento les tuve que decir a estos que era un sabio conocedor del mundo y del cuerpo humano… Claro, que entonces no habrían accedido al asunto de la falsa escuela y a pagarme todas las facturas… ¿Pero qué doctor ni qué niño muerto? ¿Me habrá visto este calvo cara de Ramón y Cajal? Si no tengo ni repajolera idea de lo que le pasa a este, mi especialidad son los berberechos… Seguro que es grave y se muere, jajajaja. En fin, a ver qué les cuento».

-¿Es grave? – repitió el Ministro.

-Lo va a decir ya, ¿o qué? –saltó Sarah con nerviosismo. Nunca le habían gustado los momentos de suspense, lo que le había llevado a pasar por muchos malos momentos, como por ejemplo este.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –gritó Sir Astral, aunque internamente estaba muy aliviado porque sus estúpidos alumnos le habían salvado el culo.

-Todo es culpa de Bowie –dijeron al unísono Chester y Sarah, dejando sin palabras al rubio.

-¿Quiénes son?, parecen buenos chicos –preguntó el calvo-. Nunca les había visto el pelo.

-Nosotros a usted tampoco –dijo Chester sin pensar-. Ejem, quiero decir, que los guardias controlan muy bien la puerta y no dejan entrar a los niños… -quiso corregir el equino.

-Esto… y ¿decís que la puerta sellada de la Torre se ha abierto? –desvió el tema Sir Astral-. Estoy completamente seguro de que hay una relación directa entre ambos sucesos inconexos. Y como soy el más sabio de esta habitación, os tenéis que aguantar y creer la jilipollez que acabo de soltar –hizo gala de conocimientos el anciano del sombrero picudo gris.

-Sí… -dijo el Ministro, que seguía mosqueado con Chester-. Podrías ir a echar un vistazo. Posiblemente dentro haya monstruos y sea muy peligroso, como cualquier zona en ruinas que se precie, así que harías bien en llevarte a estos chicos como protección… especialmente al gracioso.

-Buena idea, Ministro –se apresuró a decir el anciano viendo, por fin, cómo podría salir airoso del brete en el que estaba. Luego, aunque no encontraran nada, podría irse por la noche del pueblo a ver si encontraba otro reino al que estafar.

-Si es peligroso, ¿no sería mejor que en vez de ir nosotros fueran unos cuantos soldados? –razonó el prota.

-Qué pocos videojuegos has jugado –gruñó Sir Astral mientras se dirigía al pasillo-. Id a prepararos y luego buscadme allí.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

La Torre se alzaba en el centro de un valle, sobresaliendo de entre un profundo abismo del que no se veía el fondo, rodeado por unos bonitos jardines en los que cada dos por tres se veían cartelitos que alternaban entre "_Se ruega no pisar el césped_" y "_Un año de prisión por cada hoja pisada_".

-Bueno, hemos llegado –comentó Chester a sus amigos, que habían abierto la boca al salir del túnel y ver tan de cerca la Torre y aún la tenían abierta.

-Aún no puedo creer que nos vayan a dejar entrar… –dijo Bowie.

-¿Sois vosotros los alumnos de Sir Astral? –preguntó un guardia, mientras degustaba un sabroso bocadillo de chorizo en su hora del almuerzo, estipulada según el convenio laboral de la Guardia y Centinelería.

-Yep –asintió Sarah, pavoneándose al sentirse importante por una vez en su triste y miserable vida.

-Pues nada, majos, ahí está la Torre… toda vuestra –dijo, atacando al bocadillo sin piedad.

Los tres valientes se adentraron en la misteriosa torre con cuidado ya que apenas se veía nada por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas y todo estaba lleno de basura y desperdicios, con lo que podrían cortarse con algo y pillar el tifus, el tétanos, el tétasis o algo incluso peor.

-Para ser gentes de gran poder mágico, eran un poco guarros, ¿no? –se atrevió a aventurar Chester, recordando las cuatro tonterías con las que solía alternar Sir Astral la vida de los berberechos.

-Yo diría que son los restos de los almuerzos de los guardias… Como está prohibido llenar de basura los alrededores, tiran los desperdicios aquí dentro por las ventanas. Total, como nadie va a entrar… -dijo Bowie, mirando los restos de una lata de cerveza y una bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

-Vaya peste hay aquí dentro –dijo Sarah, tapándose la nariz-. Bueno, ¿y ahora cómo vamos a saber dónde está el profe?

-Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos el rastro que se abre entre la mierda, tiene que haberlo hecho Sir Astral –apuntó Bowie.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

Tras un buen rato de andar entre los desperdicios, los muchachos llegaron hasta una sala enorme, en cuyo centro se hallaba Sir Astral, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya era hora de que os dignarais aparecer por aquí –se les quejó el anciano-. Tampoco se tarda tanto en volver al pueblo para grabarse en la iglesia, por si hay que combatir contra algún boss.

-La culpa es de Bowie, que se entretenía en rebuscar entre la basura algún regalo para su querida madre –se apresuró a mentir Sarah echándole, como siempre, la culpa al prota de todo lo que pasara. A primera vista puede parecer un comportamiento cruel, pero ella sabía que siendo el prota, le perdonarían lo que fuese.

-Bueno, me da igual –cortó el viejo, ya un poco enojado-. Ahora, quedaos quietos ahí un rato sin molestar mucho mientras yo, que soy el más sabio de la zona, busco algo interesante.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el bueno de Sir Astral, llegó a la conclusión de que el extraño símbolo que había encontrado dos horas antes tenía algo que ver con la magia negra y que no aparecía en la etiqueta de las botellas de whisky o en los envoltorios de los bollicaos, como había pensado en un primer momento. La revelación le sobrevino cuando, tras acercarse un poco más a analizar el dibujito, éste produjo un gran resplandor tras el cual empezó a salir un extraño humillo desde el suelo.

-Qué humo más raro… ¿alguien se habrá dejado encendida una colilla? –preguntó Sir Astral, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

Los tres amigos ya estaban medio durmiéndose cuando, de pronto, oyeron cómo su anciano profesor los llamaba a voces.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sir Astral? –preguntó el protagonista.

-¡Un Gizmo! ¡Ha aparecido un Gizmo! –respondió el anciano-. Los Gizmos son demonios que poseen a la gente –continuó, dándoselas de listo, solo porque lo había leído una vez en una revista-. ¡Pasarás de aquí por encima de mi cadáver! –aseguró al humo, que iba cambiando de forma, alternando entre un osito de peluche y una cara gigante.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, el Gizmo empezó a inflarse, lo cual hizo temer a Sir Astral por su integridad física, sobre todo cuando el bicho se multiplicó ante las barbas del viejo.

-Chicos, ¡ayuda! –gritó el viejo, desesperado.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

Un rato más tarde, en el que habían destruido a soplidos a casi todos los bichos esos, solo quedaba el primero, el que le había vacilado a Sir Astral. Pero este bicho, que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto (ni de nada, porque es humo) se fue, perdiendo el etéreo culo, hacia la salida.

-Hey, ¡que se nos escapa ese! –llamó Sir Astral a sus pupilos-. Hay que detenerlo, no vaya a ser que se dirija a donde está el Rey y le posea –dijo por decir algo, sin saber lo predecibles que pueden llegar a ser ciertas situaciones en un videojuego.

Así pues, salieron corriendo tras el humillo que iba dejando un rastro de cadáveres a su paso. Soldados, sirvientes, perros, cualquier cosa que se pusiera en contacto caía al suelo. Tras una corta carrera, llegaron al castillo, donde se encontraron con el Ministro, que estaba pálido y tenía un ojo morado.

-El humo… el Rey… -decía el calvo de verde con evidentes problemas para hablar, como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, un puñetazo en el ojo derecho y un rodillazo en la mandíbula.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –dijo Sir Astral, sorprendido.

-El humo… se ha metido en el cuerpo del Rey… y se ha puesto muy violento… Me ha dado una patada en el estómago, un puñetazo en el ojo derecho y un rodillazo en la mandíbula –enumeró el pobre político.

-Lo que pensaba –apuntó el viejo.

-¿Có.. cómo? –replicó el Ministro, sin entender.

-Hay que actuar rápido –dijo el viejo, haciéndose el sordo-. Vamos chicos, seguidme.

La comitiva se dirigió al piso de arriba, donde un irreconocible Rey estaba dándole ostias a un pobre centinela contra la pared, sacando ambos espuma por la boca aunque cada uno por motivos diferentes.

-¡Alto! –ordenó Sir Astral. No estaba muy seguro de si aquel cursillo que hizo por correo de "_Aprenda usted a hacer exorcismos en 24 días_" funcionaría pero, si quería que siguieran pagándole todas sus facturas, debía intentarlo.

El Rey dejó caer al suelo al pobre guardia y se encaró hacia Sir Astral. Ambos viejos se miraban fijamente, dando vueltas lentamente por la habitación, como observándose. Al cabo de un rato de tenso silencio, Sir Astral actuó.

-¡Piedra! –gritó éste.

-¡Tijera! –bramó el Rey, escupiendo unos perdigones que Sir Astral esquivó con agilidad.

-¡Has perdido! –se congratuló el profesor-. Ahora, ¡abandona este cuerpo!

-¡Mierdaaaaargg! –empezó a decir el Rey, mientras un humillo empezaba a salirle por las orejas, formándose de nuevo el bicho de la Torre, que huyó por la ventana.

-Majestad, ¿está usted bien? –preguntó el Ministro. Al ver que el Rey sólo parecía un poco desorientado, bajó corriendo al patio, para ordenar a los soldados que fueran a matar al bicho.

-No entiendo por qué mandan a toda esa gente a matar a un bicho cuando nosotros tres, que somos unos chavales, hemos matado un montón –dijo el prota, a nadie en particular.

-Así es como se hacen las cosas en este reino –respondió Sir Astral-. Y es una pena, porque estaba a punto de decir que conozco a un tipo que sabe mucho sobre la Torre y que podría ayudarnos con todo esto… pero ahora que se han ido todos los soldados disponibles, como no os manden a vosotros…

-Excelente idea –logró decir el Rey, con voz pastosa-. Que los manden ahora mismo en esa peligrosa misión a la que, por supuesto, enviamos sin darles ningún tipo de protección ni dinero para que se la compren.

-Pero, pero… -comenzó a decir Chester, que veía la que se les avecinaba.

-Ni peros, ni peras –sentenció el Ministro-. Mañana por la mañana saldréis a buscar al tipo ese. Ya es hora de que le sirváis para algo al Rey y dejéis de chupar de los fondos públicos.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Comentarios:**

Con el primer capítulo os presento al protagonista, Bowie. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, jeje.

**Contestando reviews:**

**Ayumi Warui:** Tienes razón, no lo había dicho, pero bueno se pueden hacer todas las preguntas que se quiera xD. Con respecto a tus dudas, la puerta se abre por el tema de las gemas, y con respecto al juego de la petanca… ¡sólo lo sabrás si sigues leyendo, muhahaha! xD


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimers:** Como dije en el prólogo, la historia, el juego y los personaje no me pertenecen…

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Bowie se levantó de mal humor. No le gustaba nada que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer pero, como al final el Rey había ordenado a los guardias que si no se iban les expulsasen de la ciudad y no les dejasen volver sin el tipo al que buscaban, no tuvo más remedio que tomárselo con filosofía.

-¡Oh, cariño, ya te has levantado! –dijo su madre cuando le vio entrar en la cocina con intención de desayunar, dejándole boquiabierto.

-Esto... sí –respondió el rubio- ¿Te pasa algo, ma? –preguntó, cuando logró salir del estupor al ver que su madre no estaba de mala leche como todos los días, lo cual le hizo plantearse si el mundo se estaría acabando o algo así y lo de la Torre no fuera más que un pequeño aviso.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti ahora que trabajas para el Rey… –dramatizó en exceso la mujer-. Eres tan mayor ya… claro, como aún no has aprendido a contar en la escuela, yo te seguía viendo como mi pequeñuelo. Tu padre también estaría muy orgulloso de ti, si no fuera un borracho, vago y delincuente.

-Ya, ya… mira, mejor me voy ya que el deber me llama –dijo mientras salía corriendo, huyendo del sermón que sabía que le esperaba, como siempre que empezaba a hablar de su padre.

En la plaza del pueblo se encontró a Sarah y Chester, que ya estaban preparados para iniciar el viaje, mirando con interés a una vieja que despotricaba sin parar en medio de la calle.

-¡Muette! ¡Zangre! ¡Detuzzión! –balbuceaba desesperadamente la anciana, soltando perdigones-. ¡Vamo a morí todoz! ¡Loh zoldadoz noz harán picadillo! ¡Lo zé, zoy vidente y me lo han dicho lah vocez!

-¿Qué le pasa a esta? –preguntó el rubio a sus amigos.

-Ni idea –contestó Sarah-. Pero por el aliento pestilente que emerge de sus fauces, diría que la última botella de vino que tomó anoche no le sentó muy bien.

-Disculpe, si es usted vidente, ¿no debió verlo en un sueño o algo así? –preguntó amablemente el prota a la anciana-. Yo creo que lo que le sentó mal a esta tía es lo que se fumó después de la botella de vino… –añadió, al ver que la vieja pasaba de él como de la mierda-. En fin, a lo nuestro, vamos a ver si podemos estar de regreso antes de la hora de la siesta.

En la puerta del pueblo les esperaba un chico muy bajito y que, si bien no llegaba a estar gordo, estaba bien criado. Lo más destacable sobre él, a parte de sus enormes orejas de soplillo y sus cuidadas patillas, era un gran hacha que miraba con cariño.

-Hombre Jaha, por fin te has despertado de tu letargo invernal –dijo el prota con cachondeo-. Menuda te perdiste ayer…

-Siempre os pasa lo mejor cuando yo no estoy… -replicó el muchacho, un poco triste.

-¿Cómo que "lo mejor"? ¿Estás tonto o qué? –saltó Sarah, que también estaba enfadada por la tarea voluntaria que les habían encomendado.

-Nada, Jaha, no es nada… es que nos han encargado una misión que tenemos que cumplir queramos o no –explicó Chester al sorprendido patilludo.

-¿En serio? Pues como hoy le he robado el hacha a mi padre y no sabía que hacer con él, si eso me voy con vosotros –decidió el joven-. Qué ilusión, será la primera vez en mi vida que salga del pueblo.

-Sí, espera –comentó Bowie llevándose las manos a los oídos como queriendo amplificar algún sonido- puedo oír los fuegos artificiales… Anda, vayámonos, que se hace tarde.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-Entonces, ¿tenemos que buscar a un viejo sabio que se llama Sir Jagüel y que vive en Llil? –se aseguró Jaha de que había entendido lo que Sarah llevaba contándole mientras caminaban por el bosque.

-Es Sir Hawel y el pueblo es Yeel, pero sí, en esencia es eso –aprobó la chica.

-Si no me equivoco, y estoy mirando correctamente este mapa en el que no aparece por ningún lado hacia donde está el norte, aquel pedazo castillo, que deja al nuestro como si fuera una chabola, de allí al fondo es Galam –informó Bowie a sus amigos.

-En ese caso, las cuatro casas mal puestas que hay allí delante deben ser Yeel, ¿no? –continuó Chester asomándose al pedazo de papel.

-Supongo… -meditó el prota-. Y si no, siempre podemos preguntar por dónde cae y luego robar algo e irnos corriendo.

-Muy bien, en marcha –animó Sarah.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-Granseal es pequeño, pero esto apenas es una calle… -murmuró Bowie, al entrar en el "pueblo".

-¿Qué dices? Esto es grandioso –decía Jaha emocionado.

-Lo que tú digas –respondió el aludido-. A ver si en aquel bar, único edificio decente del lugar, nos saben indicar qué casa es la del viejo.

El lugar estaba sucio y vacío, a excepción de un borracho que pasaba más tiempo allí dentro que el camarero y un piano que adornaba una pared. Y si te estás preguntando si el piano tendrá que ver en algún momento de la historia con algún pasadizo secreto o enigma, es que no has jugado a los suficientes videojuegos todavía.

-Buenas, querríamos un poco de información buen señor –dijo Sarah, fingiendo una voz tímida al barman.

-¿Es que no habéis leído el cartel que hay en la entrada? –quiso saber el aludido, aunque sabía por la pregunta que no lo habían hecho-. No se da información sin una consumición.

-En ese caso, pónganos un vaso de agua –se apresuró a decir Bowie, apartando a un lado a Sarah, que había quedado traumatizada por encontrar gente aún más estúpida que la que habitaba su pueblo natal.

-Eso está mejor, aquí tenéis –dijo el hombre sirviendo los vasos que, como todo el mundo sabe iba a salirles gratis-. ¿Y bien, qué queréis saber?

-Sí, mire, estamos buscando a un tipo llamado Sir Hawel, ¿le conoce? –comenzó Bowie.

-¿Sir Jagüel? Ah, sí, el chalado… Hace años que no vive aquí, le echamos a pedradas del pueblo porque teníamos miedo de que, con lo pedante que era, las gallinas murieran al escucharle –hizo memoria el camarero.

-No siga, que no creo poder contener las lágrimas –ironizó el rubio-. Lo que nos interesa saber es si sigue vivo y, en ese caso, dónde.

-Bueno, debe estar vivo porque hay un extraño muchacho, con una cara de tonto que tira de espaldas, que dice ser su alumno –explicó-. Alguna vez ha comentado que vive con él en una casita al norte del pueblo. Y viene todas las semanas a comprar provisiones… De hecho, creo que hoy le tocaba venir así que, con un poco de suerte, igual os lo encontráis.

-No se preocupe, la suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto ya que, al ser yo el protagonista de esta historia, el muchacho estará ahí esperándonos como un reloj y, lo mejor de todo, parecerá un encuentro casual –dijo Bowie a modo de despedida mientras salían de aquel antro.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-¿Será ese? –preguntó Chester a sus amigos, refiriéndose a un muchacho ataviado con una túnica marrón y un bastón tuneado de tal forma que parecía el brazo de un mecha sujetando una bola verde.

-Debe serlo, es el único tipo con cara de tonto que hemos visto hasta ahora y que no va vestido como el resto de los pueblerinos –contestó Bowie-. Además está bloqueando el único camino que sale del pueblo hacia el norte, como si el destino quisiera, misteriosamente, que nos tropezásemos con él.

-Buenos días, me llamo Kazin –se presentó el chico del bastón cuando el grupo se le acercó-. Me ha dicho un pajarito que estáis buscando a mi querido y venerado maestro, Sir Hawel, ¿es eso cierto?

-Oh, ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso eres un mago? –preguntó Jaha dejando patente, una vez más, que es malo que los bebés se caigan de la cuna.

-Sí, soy un mago –contestó Kazin-. Estudio magia en casa de Sir Hawel. Le limpio las pocilgas, le llevo leña, le corto el césped, le hago compra… y él, a cambio, me deja zambullirme en el océano de su sabiduría… -continuó el joven, dejando boquiabiertos a los cuatro chicos que no acababan de entender qué poderosa razón podía empujar a alguien a esforzarse tanto para que le dieran clases-. Pero la magia no ha tenido nada que ver con tu pregunta, amigo mío. En este pueblo nunca pasa nada, así que sois el centro de atención.

-Apuesto a que nuestra llegada al lugar será transmitida de padres a hijos durante generaciones –auguró Bowie-. En fin, ¿puedes guiarnos hasta la casa de tu maestro? Tenemos que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y ya se nos está haciendo un poco tarde…

-Pero por supuesto que puedo guiar a un grupo de desamparados viajeros a casa del único, genial e inigualable Sir Hawel –dijo Kazin con jovialidad-. Seguidme, chicos –añadió, poniéndose detrás de Bowie.

-Si tenemos que seguirte, ¿porqué te pones detrás de mí? –preguntó Bowie, extrañado.

-Porque eres el protagonista y ellos siempre guían al grupo –respondió el mago, gesticulando como si estuviera revelando una obviedad.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

Tras una caminata de un par de interminables horas en las que el nuevo compañero les estuvo dando la paliza sobre cada flor, árbol, animal, piedra e insecto que se cruzaban, haciendo hincapié en que se lo había enseñado su querido profesor, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en un claro de un bosque.

-Bueno, hemos llegado –señaló Kazin lo evidente-. ¡Sir Hawel! ¡Tenemos visi…! –empezó a decir el muchacho antes de que desde dentro de la casa salieran unos gritos desgarradores similares a los que haría un perro si a alguien se le derramara un vaso de café hirviendo sobre su espalda, al agacharse a acariciarlo.

-Dios, ¡alguien está torturando a un pobre perro! –dijo Jaha, de pronto.

-No lo entiendo, no tenemos ningún animal de compañía… –comentaba Kazin, sin saber lo que pasaba, mientras todos entraban a la casa en tropel.

-¡No es lo que parece! –se apresuró a decir uno de los soldados que estaban pateando y acuchillando a un pobre viejo desgraciado tirado en el suelo que no podía hacer otra cosa más que ensuciar de sangre las botas de sus agresores a modo de defensa.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó Chester, al ver que Kazin estaba afectado por una especie de shock que le impedía el movimiento y la capacidad del habla.

-¡Rápido, muchachos, por la puerta de atrás! –exclamó otro soldado, marcando el inicio de una estampida por una puerta mucho más pequeña e incómoda que la delantera aunque, eso sí, no estaba protegida por unos pocos niños.

-¡Cof, cof! –oyeron que profería la masa sanguinolenta, que arañaba patéticamente el suelo con la esperanza de llegar a una silla-. Ka... Kazin, ¿eres tú? ¿estás ahí? –logró articular el viejo.

-¡Sir Hawel! –gritó el mago, corriendo a su lado.

-Kazin, qué bien que estás aquí… -empezó a decir el viejo mientras se sacaba un puñal de las costillas, que le fatigaba.

-¡Oh, Sir Hawel, ¿porqué ha tenido que ocurrir esto?! –dijo el chico en tono melodramático.

-No me molestes ahora, Kazin, que tengo que contarte algo importante para el desarrollo de la aventura antes de morir –cortó el viejo, el cual escupió sangre un par de veces para remarcar la gravedad de la situación antes de continuar-. Esos tipos que habéis visto hace un rato son soldados de Galam y querían saber por qué cruzó la gallina al otro lado y, además, todo lo que supiese sobre la Torre de Granseal.

-Anda, qué casualidad, de eso veníamos a hablarle –se introdujo Bowie en la conversación sin presentarse ni nada, aunque total, la ofensa no duraría mucho dado el estado del anciano-. Resulta que ayer la puerta de la Torre apareció abierta.

Dos bultitos arrugados hicieron acto de presencia en la garganta del viejo y dada la expresión de terror que apareció en su demacrada cara, no les costó mucho trabajo adivinar lo que eran.

-¡Corred, desgraciados! ¡La isla entera está perdida! –empezó a chillar el profesor de Kazin.

-¿Cómo dice? –corearon todos, sin saber de lo que hablaba.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! –tosía sangre escandalosamente el anciano-. ¡Si la puerta se ha abierto, es porque alguien ha roto el sello! Las… Gemas… Kazin, las Gemas… -gemía, agarrado a la manga de su alumno, la cual estaba ya toda pringada de sangre.

-¿Qué gemas, maestro? –preguntó Kazin, sin comprender.

-Ejem, precisamente te cuento esta historia todos los días, Kazin… -dijo amablemente el viejo-. La Torre de Granseal… ¡cof!¡cof! es la prisión de un diablo maligno y las ¡cof!¡cof! gemas lo mantienen atrapado dentro…

-Si es un asunto tan importante, ¿por qué no usaron cuatro o cinco candados de acero? –quiso saber Bowie.

-No me vengas con tecnicismos ahora, joven –pidió Sir Hawel-. No estoy de humor.

-¡Oh, Sir Hawel! –montó el cuadro nuevamente Kazin-. ¡No se muera, no me deje solo! ¡Hay tantas cosas que me quedan por aprender!

-No sabes cuantas, hijo –dijo Sir Hawel con tono misterioso-. Pero no te preocupes, que para que no te olvides de mí, voy a crearte un cargo de conciencia acojonante, espera y verás… -continuó el anciano antes de carraspear, como preparándose para algo-. ¡Oh, Kazin! –pronunció lo más dramáticamente posible- ¿Por qué no estabas conmigo en mi hora de necesidad? Si hubieras estado, nada de esto habría ocurrido, pero ahora voy a morir por TU culpa. Pero no te preocupes que podré descansar en paz si te unes a estos tipos que no había visto en mi vida, y cuyas habilidades considero dudosas, y vas a recuperar las piedras preciosas.

Dichas estas palabras, Sir Hawel murió, quedando su cuerpo parpadeando cada vez más deprisa, hasta que desapareció no sin antes pringarle a Kazin la cara y la pechera en un último y violento arranque de tos.

-Debo cumplir la tarea que mi amado maestro me ha encomendado –dijo Kazin con determinación, tras contemplar durante unos instantes el lugar vacío que había ocupado el cuerpo del anciano-. Unamos nuestras fuerzas de ahora en adelante para lograr nuestro objetivo –agregó, dejando la mirada perdida en el infinito.

-Como quieras –dijo Bowie-. Vámonos ya, que me está entrando hambre.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

De camino a Granseal poco antes de llegar a Yeel, cayeron en una emboscada de los mismos soldados que, momentos antes, habían jugado a los médicos, en el sentido literal de la palabra, con el pobre Sir Hawel.

-¡Quietos! –exigió un tipo que no había estado durante la carnicería y que parecía ser más importante que los otros, ya que en vez de portar un ridículo penacho, llevaba lo que parecía un cuerno de rinoceronte-. ¡Rendíos! Yo, Sir Lemon, os lo or… -quiso continuar.

-¡Os odio a todos! –saltó de repente Kazin, interrumpiendo al oficial que acababa de hablar- ¡Habéis matado a mi maestro!

-Ejem… -carraspeó el soldado-. Como iba diciendo… ¡Rendíos! Yo, Sir Le…

-Y, si no nos rendimos, ¿qué? –continuó atacando el mago- ¿Qué harás? ¿Desatarás sobre nosotros el poder de las ondas del amor?

-Eso son cosas de mi primo lejano por parte de bisabuela, Limone –se apresuró a explicar Sir Lemon, que ya oía unos nerviosos murmullos entre sus filas-. ¿Podrías callarte de una puñetera vez y dejarme terminar el discurso que me ha llevado un par de horas preparar?

-Esto… ¿no podría acortarlo un poco? –intervino Bowie-. Es que tenemos un poco de prisa, ¿sabe?

-Bueno, vale –accedió el soldado-. Tenéis dos opciones: darnos una paliza de impresión o seguirnos sumisamente pero, en cualquier caso, vendréis con nosotros, mujajajaja.

-En ese caso, elegimos daros la paliza –eligió el rubio, dejando pensativo a Sir Lemon, que no había previsto tal posibilidad.

Tras un par de horas repartiendo ostias entre las filas de Galam, Bowie consideró que los pobres soldados habían recibido lo suficiente, según lo estipulado en su contrato, con lo que pidió a sus compañeros que se detuvieran, no fuera a ser que se les quejaran los del sindicato.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

El camino al castillo de Galam, en cuyos sótanos fueron encarcelados, no era muy largo aunque tardaron en recorrerlo, dado el mal estado en el que habían dejado a los soldados enemigos.

-Bueno, ya hemos estado sufriendo el maltrato de Galam durante demasiado tiempo –dijo Bowie con energía-. Nos largamos.

-Pero, si no hace ni cinco minutos que estamos aquí –replicó Jaha-. ¿Además, cómo piensas salir de la celda?

-Ese tipo inconsciente de ahí, con cara de rata, seguro que puede sacarnos de aquí –dijo, con la seguridad que le daba el ser protagonista-. Tiene pinta de haber estado en prisión, pasando hambre, más de una vez.

-¿No sería mejor que meditáramos un poco sobre todo lo que hemos aprendido? –propuso Sarah.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso no está claro? Alguien ha robado las gemas y por eso el mundo va a explotar –expuso el rubio, orgulloso de su sagacidad.

-Y ¿quién las ha robado? –preguntó Chester.

-¿Qué más da eso ahora? –contestó Bowie, que quería largarse de allí lo antes posible-. Podría haber sido cualquiera… hasta esta rata que, como digo, tiene un aspecto nada recomendable.

Slade que, como seguro que ya habías adivinado ya que es el único hombre-rata que sale en el videojuego, era de quien estaban hablando había estado siguiendo la conversación mientras se hacía el dormido. En una ocasión, estuvo a punto de decir que, en efecto, había sido él el que había robado las gemas, pero en ese momento Sarah comentó que había que saber quién lo había hecho para partirle las piernas y cortarle las manos, así que pensó que sería mejor dejar la revelación para otra ocasión. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar entrar en la conversación.

-Ouaaaaaaaaaa... –bostezó, para llamar la atención.

-La rata se ha despertado ya –se percató Jaha.

-Eh, un respeto, que aunque mi especie haya evolucionado a partir de la rata, yo no voy llamándoos monos a vosotros –respondió Slade, ofendido.

-Tranquilo, hombre… rata… lo que sea –empezó Bowie, diplomático-. Sólo queremos saber si puedes sacarnos de aquí.

-Pero, por supuesto que puedo sacaros de aquí –dijo Slade, llenándose de orgullo-. Estás hablando con el gran ladrón Slade, ni más ni menos.

-Si eres tan grande, ¿cómo es que te han apresado? –metió Bowie el dedo en la llaga.

-No fue culpa mía –se encendió la rata-. Fue por culpa del estúpido de mi amigo Segun, que iba enseñándole a todo el mundo las gemas que acabábamos de ro… -se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Rápidamente, dirigió una mirada a Sarah.

-¿Estás diciendo… -comenzó a decir Sarah, cuya vena de la sien se iba hinchando por el esfuerzo que hacía al contenerse por no saltarle al cuello con los dientes- que vamos a morir todos devorados por un demonio todopoderoso por tu culpa?

-¡No! –dijo Slade, en un acto reflejo-. Bueno, sí, ¡pero lo hice por una causa muy noble! –continuó, mientras veía como su mansión de retiro se alejaba para siempre junto a sus complacientes señoritas-. Estoy tan arrepentido que os seguiré allá donde vayáis y os ayudaré con mis excelentes habilidades –añadió-. «Parece que aún no está todo perdido… Con un poco de suerte, estos idiotas puedan volver a encontrar mis gemas, con lo que podría robárselas a ellos y alcanzar mi sueño de lujuria sin fin».

-En ese caso, sácanos de aquí –pidió Bowie.

-En seguida, jefe –obedeció la rata-. Conozco un túnel subterráneo que se cruza todo el castillo. Yo lo usaba para ver cómo se cambiaban de ropa las sirvientas, todo un espectáculo, pero esta vez podemos usarlo para escapar.

-Ya tardas –amenazó Sarah, mientras se acercaba al pobre Kazin, quien había estado todo el rato mirando al vacío repitiendo dos palabras sin cesar: Sir Hawel.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Comentarios:**

Bueno, éste es el último de los capítulos que tenía escritos, así que los demás igual tardan un poco en ir apareciendo. Aunque, francamente, no creo que eso le quite el sueño a nadie xD

**Contestando reviews:**

**Ayumi Warui:** Efectivamente, lo del cerdito Luca va por lo que piensas xD Lo del ministro… Bueno, eso ya es más complicado. En realidad ese personaje no tiene nombre, simplemente le llaman Ministro (en mayúsculas). Lo de llamarle Óscar es por la coña con Lady Óscar que, por lo poco desarrollada que está, sólo tú entenderás xD. Por cierto, elijo la de fresa ;D Muchas gracias por el review :D


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimers:** Como dije en el prólogo, la historia, el juego y los personaje no me pertenecen…

**Capítulo 3**

El primero en entrar en el oscuro túnel fue Slade, que parecía conocer el terreno. Además, apenas le conocían de nada así que, si tenía que pasarle algo a alguien, mejor que fuera a él. Estaba oscuro, aunque entraba algo de luz por unas rendijas. Caminaron un rato, hasta que llegaron a una intersección, donde se detuvieron un rato a comer un bocadillo.

-Por ese camino se llega al cuarto donde se cambian las sirvientas –dijo la rata con cara de estar rememorando el momento.

-Y ese camino de ahí ¿a dónde nos lleva? –preguntó Bowie, que iba al lado de la rata como buen prota que se precie.

-Por ahí se llega a las cocinas –contestó el hombre-rata-. Es por ahí por donde escaparemos, aunque habrá que tener mucho cuidado porque hay que atravesar medio castillo. Lo bueno es que casi nunca hay guardias dentro.

Un rato después aparecieron en una gran alacena, donde Jaha no tardó ni dos segundos en lanzarse sobre el jamón y los embutidos como si no hubiese comido desde hacía días, aunque ¿quién podría asegurar que no había sido así? Chester le siguió unos instantes más tarde y también se puso a la faena. De no ser por Sarah, habrían terminado con todas las reservas nacionales en cinco minutos.

-Venga chicos, que ya casi estamos fuera –dijo el prota, guiando la marcha por el interior del castillo de Galam.

-Yo quería llevarle un par de esos jamones a mi padre, sniff sniff –se quejaba Jaha.

-Eso, con los pocos objetos que podemos llevar en la mochila, tú cargando con tonterías –empezó a amenazarle Sarah-. Luego irás tirando por ahí las plantas medicinales pensando que, cuando TÚ te metas en problemas, YO iré corriendo para curarte, ¿eh?

-Jo, Sarah, no te pongas así… –pidió el aludido.

-Sshhh, no habléis tan alto –dijo Bowie de pronto, que se había parado al lado de una puerta apoyando la oreja en la misma-. Parece que se escucha algo importante, venid aquí –les hizo gestos para que se acercaran.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-¡Este ataque no quedará impune! –increpaba el rey de Galam a sus soldados en la sala del trono- ¡La escoria de Granseal pagará por lo que ha hecho! ¿Cómo se atreven esos desgraciados a matar a un pobre mensajero de paz?

-Silencio muchachos, escuchad al Rey Galam –pedía Sir Lemon a sus subordinados, que llevaban murmurando cosas desde que el discurso había empezado, hacía un par de horas.

-¡El hecho de que no tengamos absolutamente ninguna prueba de que han sido ellos no debe ser un obstáculo para nuestra sed de justicia! –continuaba el rey, casi en éxtasis- Hoy en día no hace falta ninguna razón en especial para atacar e invadir otro país, si es para prevenir ataques terroristas, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. ¡Vamos a aplastar Granseal! –exclamó a sus oyentes, que volvían a murmurar entre sí.

-He dicho que os calléis y escuchéis al rey –volvió a dirigirse Sir Lemon a sus soldados-. Aunque no tengamos ninguna prueba de que sean los culpables, aunque las flechas que decoraban la armadura del mensajero fueran del mismo color que las nuestras, debemos seguir fielmente al rey y acatar sus órdenes.

-Bien dicho, Lemon –agradeció el rey en voz alta para que le oyeran los demás-. Pero no te voy a ascender ni a subir el sueldo –añadió por lo bajo.

-Entonces, una vez aclarado todo esto, quiero que forméis en el patio en menos de cinco minutos, que nos vamos ya, sin preparar estrategias ni líneas de suministros ni demás tonterías necesarias –culminó la reunión Sir Lemon.

-Yo también voy –dijo el rey, de repente.

-¡¿Usted?! –exclamó Sir Lemon, sorprendido-. Pero, ¡si no lleva ni armadura, ni armas ni nada!

-Pero llevo palomitas, que es mejor muhahahaha –dejó helado el rey al pobre Sir Lemon.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-Un momento, ¿le ha llamado Rey Galam? –preguntó Bowie a Slade, como queriendo confirmar una sospecha.

-Sí… ¿porqué? –quiso saber la rata.

-Nada –dijo el rubio, aliviado-. Que pensaba que nuestro país era el único que había sido tan original de llamarse como su rey…

-¡Cielos! ¡Estos locos quieren quemar nuestra ciudad! –señaló alarmado Jaha-. Debemos apresurarnos en regresar.

-Sí… -meditaba Bowie, casi para sí- Granseal puede que sea una mierda, pero es nuestra mierda. Y nadie la pisa sin pedirnos permiso primero –afirmó con solemnidad.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, que parecieron horas, por los pasillos del castillo, teniendo cuidado en que nadie les viera.

-Eh, vosotros, ¿quiénes sois y qué estáis haciendo en el castillo? –preguntó una voz perteneciente a uno de los centinelas.

-Bueno… -empezó a decir la rata.

-Ya sé, ¡sois los de la celda! –adivinó inmediatamente otro guardia- ¿Cómo habéis salido de allí? ¿Me habré dejado la puerta abierta, como suelo hacer?

-¡Rayos! Nos han pillado –se quejó Chester-. Con la prisa que teníamos ahora…

-¡Volved a la celda o tendréis que darnos una paliza! –sentenció un tercer guardia, llevándose la mano a la empuñadura del hacha.

-Dejad que me lo piense –respondió Bowie, haciendo una señal a sus amigos para que empezara la fiesta de las ostias.

Después de un rato repartiendo leña, sólo quedaba en pie el primero de los guardias que había hablado.

-¡Toma esto! –gritó Chester, lanzándole una coz a la cara al pobre centinela, provocando que un objeto brillante no identificado cayera al suelo.

-¡Lo tengo! –gritó Slade, que se había adelantado a recoger aquello del suelo por si se trataba de un diente de oro que pudiera vender- Ah, pues no… no es un dient… ¡Oh! ¡Dios santo! ¡Es la Gema de la Luz! –exclamó sin poder contenerse- «Bueno, ya tenemos una. Lo mejor será que se la entregue al rubio, para que vea que soy de fiar… De todos modos necesito las dos gemas, así que lo mejor es que las guarde él»

-¿No es un poco raro que un don nadie como este tenga un objeto de tanto valor? –hizo notar el rubio-. En fin, rúlala… Quiero ver el aspecto que tienen esas gemas que están a punto de destruir del mundo.

-Mmm no encuentro la otra… –dijo Slade, rebuscando entre las ropas del soldado del que había salido la gema.

-Robar no está bien –reprochó Kazin al experimentado Slade.

-Prefiero el término "despojar", si no te importa –aclaró la rata.

-¡Mierda, ¿qué narices es esto?! –gritó Bowie cuando la gema pareció cobrar vida propia y se ató a su cuello con una cadena que había salido de la nada.

-Uff… qué mala pinta tiene esto… -dijo Sarah, preocupando enormemente al grupo-. Va a ser que la gema está maldita y ya sabes lo que quiere decir eso… Empezará a caérsete el pelo, a sangrarte la piel, se te reventarán los ojos…

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que sigas –pidió Jaha, cuyo estómago estaba empezando a coger revoluciones.

-Bueno, ya iremos a una iglesia cuando cojamos la otra, que seguro que también está maldita –respondió Bowie que, sabiéndose el protagonista de la historia, no le pasaría nada hasta el final de la misma-. Aunque si ésta es la Gema de la Luz, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará la otra…

Sin mayores problemas salieron del castillo y quedaron en medio de la ciudad de Galam donde todo el mundo les miraba de reojo ya que ninguno les conocía. O eran muy vagos, o a nadie le importaba pero el caso es que nadie iba a avisar a los guardias.

-¿Vamos a la tienda de armas a ver si hay alguna novedad? –preguntó Jaha, con ganas de comprar un hacha más grande.

-Será mejor que hagamos las compras en Granseal –negó el rubio-. Como ya hemos avanzado la historia bastante y hemos subido algunos niveles, seguramente hayan aparecido misteriosamente armas nuevas en las estanterías.

-Ese guardia de la puerta no va a dejarnos salir de la ciudad –compartió Slade con el grupo.

-No os preocupéis, tengo un plan perfecto que no fallará –dijo Sarah, resuelta.

-¿No irá a insinuársele al guardia como solía hacer con los de nuestro castillo, verdad? –preguntó Jaha a Chester, recordando las palizas que habían recibido de las autoridades de Granseal.

-Ah… A Sir Hawel le gustaba que se le insinuaran… –dijo Kazin al vacío.

-Demasiado tarde –dijo Bowie, viendo como Sarah se acercaba con cara de niña buena al soldado.

-Nadie sale de la ciudad mientras dure la guerra –dijo secamente el guardia, viendo como se acercaban los muchachos-. A no ser que tengáis un salvoconducto… o unos cuantos encurtidos…

-¿Encurtidos? Oh, no señor, no tenemos de eso –empezó con voz inocente-. Es que tenemos un encargo que cumplir... Verá es que al Rey se le han olvidado las pastillas de la tensión y se las vamos a llevar para que no se le pase… Tiene una memoria este hombre…

-Pero, ¿tú me has visto a mí cara de guardia de Granseal o qué? –dijo muy ofendido el soldado.

-Espere un momento, que le vamos a enseñar el salvoconducto… –dijo Bowie desenfundando la espada.

Tras unos cuantos mamporros y hechizos de curación, los chavales se pusieron en camino hacia su ciudad.

-¿No estás preocupado, Bowie? –preguntó el bueno de Jaha al rubio tras unas horas de marcha.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –respondió Bowie, encogiéndose de hombros-. Si nosotros, que somos unos niños, hemos apaleado con facilidad a varias de sus unidades de élite, nuestros soldados, que son gente entrenada, no habrán tenido ningún problema, jajaja –reía con satisfacción pensando que por fin los impuestos que pagaban habían servido para algo.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-Joder, no han dejado ni al apuntador –juzgaba el prota con ojo crítico ante la matanza que se habían encontrado a la entrada de su ciudad-. No puede ser que los hayan matado a todos.

-Ah… como a Sir Hawel… -sonaba melancólica la voz de Kazin tras ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Bowie? –preguntó el centauro, blandiendo a la Juani como si quisiera enfrentarse a un enemigo que, por suerte para todos y para desgracia suya, sólo estaba en su mente.

-Será mejor que entremos en una casa, a ver lo que hacemos ahora –dijo con dirigencia-. No vaya a ser que maten a alguno de vosotros y tengamos que hacer una recolecta entre todos para pagar al cura la resurrección.

-Esta me parece bien –aventuró Sarah, eligiendo una casa al azar y abriendo la puerta para que todos pasasen dentro.

-¡Muy buenas tardes, queridos clientes! –se oyó decir a una voz en la oscuridad- ¡Tenemos muchas ofer…!

-No lo entiendo, ¿no estamos en guerra? –interrumpió Chester, una vez repuesto de la impresión.

-Ah, ¿sois de aquí? –continuó la voz con decepción-. Lástima, pensábamos que erais soldados de Galam. Les hemos sacado mucho dinero durante los regateos, jeje.

-¿Les estáis vendiendo las armas que hincan en el cuerpo de vuestros propios vecinos? –continuó Jaha, que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Bueno… sí… -dijo el mercader, temeroso de que saquearan la tienda y le pegaran fuego, por traidor.

-Oh, qué abnegados, sniff sniff –expresó el rubio con sinceridad-. Todo el mundo por ahí de parranda, que aprovechan cualquier excusa para dejar de trabajar y vosotros aquí, dando el callo.

-Esto… sí... bueno… -continuó el mercader, sin entender muy bien cómo había llegado la conversación hasta ese punto-. Por si sirve de algo se han ido todos al castillo…

-De todos modos íbamos a ir allí tarde o temprano –respondió el rubio mientras salían de la tienda-. Pero gracias por intentar hacer al videojuego menos lineal.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vamos al castillo? –preguntó Sarah, una vez fuera, que nunca perdía la oportunidad de poder colarse en el castillo.

-No, aún no –negó Bowie-. Vamos a aprovechar que todo el mundo está siendo masacrado y saqueado para ver si podemos conseguir algo en el almacén que hay cerca de la tienda de animales.

-¿Animales?... A Sir Hawel le gustaban mucho los animales… –dijo Kazin al infinito.

Tardaron cinco minutos en llegar a la puerta del almacén, dos horas y tres ganzúas de Slade para intentar abrirla y una coz de Chester para abrirla definitivamente. Poco a poco Bowie se iba dando cuenta de las capacidades logísticas que iba cobrando el grupo, cosa que a veces le daba ganas de llorar.

-¡Bueno, ya está! ¡No hay cerradura que pase por las manos del gran ladrón Slade y siga cerrada! –se jactó el roedor como si la hubiera abierto él, entrando primero por si había algo de valor a la vista que pudiera esconder antes de que lo vieran los otros-. ¡¡Ahh!! ¡Un monstruo! –gritaba mientras salía corriendo y se subía en los brazos de Chester.

-¿Un monstruo? –quiso saber el prota, por si había que poner pies en polvorosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Tiene unos ojos enormes y una boca que escupe fuego y sangre! –exageraba sin medida el ladrón.

De pronto oyeron unos sollozos desde dentro del almacén, lo que no acababa de encajar mucho con la descripción de lo que podría esperarles allí dentro que había dado su compañero. La curiosidad les pudo y entraron dentro.

-¡Kawaii! –exclamó de pronto Sarah con los ojos haciendo lucecitas, al ver a una pequeña y simpática tortuguita de medio metro de altura que llevaba un enorme casco en la cabeza-. Parece un Godzilla en pequeñito ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? –dijo con voz suplicante al prota.

-No sé, no sé… -pensaba en voz alta el aludido mientras se preguntaba qué comería una cosa así y si habría que sacarlo a pasear por las noches para que hiciera sus necesidades.

-A ver, pequeñín, ¿qué sabes hacer? –preguntó Jaha a la tortuga, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño, a lo cual respondió la aludida acercándosele y dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

-¡¡Kawaii!! –volvió a exclamar la chica-. ¡Bowie, di que sí, di que síiiii!

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñín? –quiso saber Jaha, que no había escarmentado.

-Kiiiwi, kiiiiiwi –dejó escapar por la boca la misteriosa tortuguita.

-Bueno va, que se venga –concedió Bowie-. Total, aún no hemos llegado a ser doce, tamaño máximo que estoy dispuesto a permitir que nos siga, y, de ese modo, las leches que le den a él no nos las darán a ninguno de nosotros.

Tras su aventura en el almacén se dirigieron hacia el castillo, como bien les iban indicando amablemente sus vecinos muertos con sus fríos dedos. Allí la situación no era mejor, había cadáveres por todas partes.

-Ahí van nuestros impuestos… -dijo Bowie, a nadie en particular- En fin, entremos…

-Parece que aún hay alguien con vida aquí dentro… Oigo discutir a un par de personas -dijo Slade en voz baja, alardeando de oído fino.

-Escondámonos tras las cortinas, a ver de qué nos enteramos –sugirió Chester.

-Si os hace ilusión… -replicó el rubio, mirando a los soldados esparcidos por el suelo.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-Te he dicho que no y es que no –decía un soldado con un cuerno de rinoceronte en el yelmo-. Así que haz el favor de estarte quietecito o tendré que matarte.

-Pero, ¿qué te cuesta dejarme pasar? Nadie va a enterarse –se oía razonar a Sir Astral-. Venga, si me cogen diré que salté una valla o que me colé por una alcantarilla. «qué pesado es este tipo… No, si al final le tendré que ofrecer dinero… Para una vez que viene el rey de Galam por aquí, me gustaría ver cómo hace magia, a ver si aprendo algo…»

-¡Eres un viejo testarudo! –exclamaba Sir Lemon-. ¿No te das cuenta de que si te cogen me van a bajar el sueldo?

-Tranquilo muchacho… Déjame pasar, hay que detener la guerra… ¿Es que no sabes que la guerra es muy mala para la economía? –empezó Sir Astral, hablando como si realmente supiera lo que decía-. Además, las reservas nacionales de berbere…

-¡No! ¡Ya veo tu intención, viejo estúpido! –interrumpió el soldado-. Quieres liarme para que te deje pasar, ¿eh? Pues no lo conseguirás.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Sir Astral, moviendo su bastón para que salieran unas lucecitas de colores, fruto de unos polvos que compró hace tiempo por un par de monedas de cobre-. ¡Tu rey ha sido poseído por un demonio maligno de la muerte y ahora no es él mismo!

-Bueno, últimamente le hemos visto sacándose los mocos, bebiendo cerveza a espuertas y fumando porros –reconoció el soldado-. Pero eso no signif…

-¡¡Papuchiiiiiiii!! –se oyó la voz de la Princesa Elis en la lejanía-. ¡Un viejo pervertido me ha secuestrado y me lleva hacia la Torre! ¿Podéis hacer el favor de obviar la conversación de besugos y rescatarme antes de que intente aprovecharse de una jovencita tan mona y delicada como yo?

-¡Elis! –llamó el Rey Granseal.

-No hay tiempo, ¡vamos todos! –expuso el Ministro.

-Bueno… –cedió Sir Lemon-. Pero iré con vosotros, así os tendré vigilados.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-¡Vamos, que ya nos llevan ventaja! –animó Jaha, al ver que nadie movía ni un dedo ante los acontecimientos que acababan de suceder.

-Tranquilo tío, que te va a subir el azúcar… -contradijo Bowie-. No hace falta estresarse tanto, sabes de sobra que hasta que no llegue allí no pasará nada trascendental… A veces me pregunto en qué gasta su tiempo la gente que me espera en lugares clave cuando, en vez de ir hacia allí, me dirijo en otra dirección.

-Ah… Sir Hawel se ponía cuatro cucharadas de azúcar en el té… -se oyó la nostálgica voz de Kazin.

-Bowie, no te hagas de rogar y vamos a la Torre –sugirió Sarah, secamente.

-Es que… me da una vagancia… -puso el prota como excusa.

-¿Me lo vas a hacer repetir? –preguntó la chica.

-Lo que sea por no oíros… En marcha, chicos –ordenó el líder del grupo.

Comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección en la que se habían ido los otros, instantes atrás. Al principio comenzaron con buen ánimo, aunque la marcha se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada, dado el copioso número de cadáveres que se interponían en su camino.

-¿Ese tipo que está tirado ahí en medio no os suena de algo? –preguntó Chester con curiosidad, mientras caminaban por el valle cercano a la Torre.

-¿El que tiene los brazos y las piernas arrancados o el que tiene la cabeza atravesada con una jabalina? –quiso saber Jaha.

-No, el que tiene el cuerno de rinoceronte en el yelmo –respondió el medio equino-. Creo que ya le hemos visto antes… ¿no, Bowie? ¿Bowie?

-Estoy aquí, Chester –dijo el rubio, que se había apartado del grupo y se había acercado al césped que había alrededor de la Torre-. Siempre quise hacer esto –dijo el rubio, que silbaba mientras saltaba sobre el césped y le daba patadas.

-¡Coff, coff! –tosió de repente el soldado del cuerno de rinoceronte-. Mi rey… es un monstruo…

-Hombre, muy guapo no es… -dijo Sarah, con tacto.

-Cof, cof.. digo que, literalmente, es un monstruo… -corrigió Sir Lemon-. Aquel anciano tan extraordinariamente sabio tenía razón…

-¡No puede ser! –negó Bowie.

-Me temo que sí… -contestó el soldado, con afectación-. Se ve que un demonio ha poseído al Rey Galam.

-No, si me refiero a que Sir Astral tenga razón en algo… -explicó el rubio-. Así que el viejo está en apuros, ¿eh? –quiso confirmar el rubio, mientras se dirigía al interior de la Torre-. Esto yo no me lo pierdo. ¡Vamos chicos!

-Eh, coff, coff… esperad, no me dejéis así… -dijo el pobre soldado a los saltamontes y las hormigas.

Tras un rato de caminata llegaron al lugar donde habían aparecido los gizmos con los que habían peleado en el capítulo uno pero, sin embargo, no encontraron a nadie.

-Y aquí es donde estuve peleando contra siete demonios gigantes, de tres cabezas… –narraba Chester a un boquiabierto Jaha, mientras buscaban alguna pista que les indicara dónde puñetas se habían metido todos.

-Oh, vaya… Ahora sí que me arrepiento de no haber llegado a tiempo a la escuela… -decía apenado el del hacha.

-No te preocupes, tampoco fue para tanto –restó importancia el centauro.

-Chicos, ¡venid aquí! –llamó Sarah a los demás, que se había acercado a donde estaba el símbolo misterioso-. Juraría que estas escaleras que bajan no estaban aquí la otra vez.

-Y puedes apostar que el cartel con flechitas que apuntan para abajo y la nota, firmada por Sir Astral, diciéndonos que bajemos, tampoco –hizo notar Bowie-. Vamos a darnos un poco de prisa, si no cuando lleguemos estarán todos durmiendo.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-Arf, arf… como detrás de esa curva no esté el final de las puñeteras escaleras, me negaré a dar un paso más… -se quejó Chester sin reparos, tras haber pasado casi una hora bajando escalones.

-No te quejes que podría ser peor –repuso Slade.

-¿Peor? ¿Cómo puede ser peor? –quiso saber Jaha.

-Podríamos tener que ir hacia arriba en vez de bajar… -respondió el ladrón.

-Ya se ve el final, muchachos –dijo Sarah, que iba un poco adelantada.

-Ya podrías haberte quejado antes, ¿no? –echó en cara Jaha al medio equino.

Por fortuna para todos lo que decía la chica era cierto, para variar, y las escaleras terminaban. Había una puerta entreabierta ante la cual se extendía un felpudo con la palabra "Bienvenidos" y un osito sonriente.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

-Pero mira que eres pesado, coño –dijo una voz misteriosa.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –se oyó discutir a Sir Astral con el rey de Galam, el cual tenía una cara monstruosa, como había dicho Sir Lemon.

-Nunca lo entenderíais, es mejor que lo dejéis correr y os vayáis a casa –invitó el rey de Galam, con voz conciliadora.

-¡Papiiiii! ¡Ayúdame! Oh, ¿qué será de mí? –dramatizaba la Princesa, ajena a todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Hija! ¡Sir Astral, haz algo inmediatamente! –exigió el que pagaba todas sus facturas.

-¡Jamás nos iremos de aquí sin que nos enseñes tu magia! –exclamó el viejo-. Quiero decir, sin que uses tu magia para intentar liquidarnos… -se corrigió a tiempo.

-Vaya, jajajaja, ¡han venido más tontos! –rió el rey al ver venir un grupo de niños- ¿Qué tenemos aquí, un grupo Boy Scout?

-No, es el protagonista del videojuego. ¡Estás perdido, es demasiado pronto en la historia para que puedas matarle! Ahora no te queda más remedio que hacer uso de tu magia –desafió Sir Astral poniendo cara de satisfacción y sacando un bloc de notas de entre sus ropajes.

-Mierda, tienes razón… será mejor que me apresure a abrir la Puerta –dijo el Rey Galam, tras lo cual cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse.

-Espera, ¿de qué puerta hablas? –preguntó Sir Astral con curiosidad.

-Déjame tranquilo un rato, que me voy a concentrar –pidió el monstruo.

-¡Hija! Ven con papá –animó el monarca a la Princesa, aprovechando el momento.

-¡A callar! –rugió el rey de Galam asustando a la princesa y lanzando una bola de fuego al Rey Granseal y al Ministro, que esquivaron por los pelos.

-¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez? –preguntó Sir Astral por lo bajo al monstruo- No he podido ver el último movimiento que has hecho.

Sin embargo, el Rey de Galam no le hizo caso y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Al rato sacó un objeto brillante de sus ropas y apuntó con ella hacia una de las paredes, cosa que hizo que empezara a notarse un ligero temblor y una abertura empezara a formarse en el lugar de la pared indicado.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Sir Astral, sin saber lo irónica que resultaba su pregunta.

-¡Bowie, es la Gema del Mal! –exclamó Slade- «No puedo creer que vaya a tener la suerte de recuperar las dos gemas tan pronto… ¡Qué buena idea tuviste al hacerte pasar por amigo de este tipo! Jovencitas de Parmecia, ¡esperadme que voy!»

-En efecto, es la Gema del Mal… -confirmó el monstruoso rey-. Es la llave al Mundo Maligno que abre la Puerta Sellada.

-Entonces, ¿la puerta sellada esa no era la de la entrada de la Torre? –preguntó el Ministro consciente de que habían estado haciendo el pardillo durante generaciones.

De pronto dos tubos cilíndricos de luz entraron en la sala a través del agujero y rodearon al Rey de Galam y a la Princesa.

-Oh, como si estuviera en la Tele –decía la princesa, ilusionada.

-Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que irme, juas juas juas –reía el Rey, con la típica risa maníaca de malvado, mientras los tubos se iban elevando lentamente en dirección al agujero que se había abierto en la pared.

-¡Sir Astral! ¡¿Qué hacemos, Sir Astral?! –preguntaban desesperados el Ministro y el rey Granseal.

-Mmmm –se oía meditar al viejo profesor- «Ya están los dos histéricos estos tocando las narices otra vez… Cualquiera diría que son ellos los que gobiernan este país… aunque, bien pensado, eso podría explicar la precariedad con la que vivimos… ¿por qué no le preguntan al protagonista? Me parece que es la última vez que hago el papel de "viejecito sabio, mentor del protagonista" en un videojuego…»

-¿Porqué no le tiramos piedras? –sugirió el bruto de Jaha.

-¡Tengo una idea mejor! –dijo Sir Astral de repente, antes de añadir con satisfacción- ¡Vamos a tirarles a Bowie!

-¿Quéee? –preguntó el rubio, que no se creía lo que oía.

-Sí, te vamos a usar como arma arrojadiza –confirmó el anciano-. No me mires así… Eres el protagonista, no te vas a matar.

-Pero yo n… -quiso quejarse Bowie, pero el Ministro y Sir Astral ya le habían cogido de los brazos y los pies y habían comenzado a coger carrerilla- ¡Cabronessss! –chillaba Bowie mientras surcaba los cielos a velocidad supersónica con dirección al monstruoso Rey.

-¡Cógete fuerte y no te sueltes! –le gritaban sus amigos desde el suelo, a salvo.

-A ver si os creéis que soy imbécil –contestó el prota que, contra todo pronóstico, había conseguido impactar contra el desprevenido rey, y se había aferrado a sus ropajes con fuerza.

-¡Quita, bicho! –decía el rey de Galam mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Bowie, como quien se quita de encima una mosca cojonera.

En ese momento, las dos gemas soltaron un destello y la que tenía el rey en la mano fue volando a un emotivo encuentro con la que tenía el protagonista colgando del cuello.

-¡Ladrón!¡Ladrón! –gritaba el rey, enfurecido.

-¿Qué?¿qué pasa? –preguntó Slade desde el suelo.

-Devuélveme la Gema –exigió el rey.

-Qué más quisiera yo que poder permitirme el soltar una mano en estos momentos –le respondió el rubio, que se estaba resbalando y cada vez estaba más abajo.

-¡Toma! –exclamó el rey, dándole una patada a Bowie, la cual hizo que el rubio terminara por desprenderse, no sin llevarse consigo los reales pantalones, dejando al descubierto unos calzoncillos con ositos y corazones. Tal y como Sir Astral había previsto, Bowie no murió en la caída, ya que un fiel Jaha frenó su caída amablemente con su cráneo.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó aterrorizada la Princesa ya que, cuando el Rey Galam perdió la Gema, los tubos luminosos, que continuaban con su avance, habían empezado a parpadear peligrosamente y amenazaban con desaparecer, como siempre pasa en los videojuegos cuando algo empieza a parpadear.

-¡Oh, no! –gritó enfurecido el Rey Galam instantes después cuando, como cabía esperar, los tubos desaparecieron justamente cuando acababan de cruzar el agujero de la pared- ¡Pagaréis por esto!¡Me vengaréeeeeeee…! –amenazó el rey en su caída, como todo buen villano que se precie al despedirse.

-¡Papiiiiiiiiii….! –se oyó gritar por última vez a la Princesa, mientras caía ella también por el agujero de la pared.

-¡La Princesa! –gritaba desesperado el monarca-. Hay tantas cosas que quería haberle dicho, sniff sniff.

-¿Cómo es que tienes dos gemas, muchacho? –preguntó Sir Astral al rubio.

-Pues verás… Resulta que est… -empezó a narrar Bowie, aunque no pudo seguir mucho más porque, de pronto, un terremoto de una violencia que nunca antes habían sentido empezó a hacerse notar.

-¿Qué hacemos, Sir Astral? –preguntó angustiado el Rey Granseal.

-Fíjate bien –respondió enigmáticamente el anciano, que ya estaba hasta las narices de la preguntita.

Sir Astral elevó ligeramente el brazo derecho y bajó el izquierdo, y luego inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia delante. Acto seguido salió perdiendo el culo de la sala, dejando una estela allí por donde pasaba. Slade, el Ministro, Chester, Jaha y Kazin fueron tras él inmediatamente, y Sarah y el protagonista no tardaron en seguirles.

-Me refiero a que qué hacemos con la Princesa –decía el Rey Granseal, mientras corría hacia la puerta-. Bueno, ya volveremos con nuestro bravos y aguerridos soldados, si es que nos han dejado alguno, claro…

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

La huida transcurrió sin más incidentes que los que ocasiona el ir esquivando trozos de techo que se derrumba. Tras muchos esfuerzos, consiguieron salir del castillo y llegar al pueblo, donde aparecían súbitamente zanjas por todas partes.

-Me pregunto si todo el mundo estará a salvo –comentó Sarah al no ver a nadie por las calles.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo el Ministro con seguridad-. El manual del buen ciudadano gransealés especifica claramente que, en caso de emergencia por catástrofe natural, todo el mundo debe dirigirse al muelle donde un navío, pagado con los impuestos de todos los ciudadanos, nos pondrá a todos a salvo.

-Buena idea pero, ¿y si la catástrofe es un tsunami? –preguntó Bowie.

-Pues… -contestó pensativo el Ministro.

-Dejaos de cháchara y corramos al puñetero barco o no lo contamos –indicó sabiamente Sir Astral.

-¡Majestad! –dijeron dos soldados de Granseal que aparecieron de pronto, arrojándose con presteza a las alpargatas del monarca.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, desgraciados? –quiso saber el Rey, que estaba un poco tenso.

-Hemos venido a informarle de que un terremoto está arrasando la ciudad –dijo uno de los soldados.

-Todos los ciudadanos ya están a salvo en el barco, Majestad –indicó el otro soldado.

-Da gusto comprobar que los servicios de inteligencia de la nación gozan de buena salud –dijo el Rey-. Muy bien, ahora id corriendo al barco.

-Sí, Majestad –dijeron ambos a la vez, iniciando la carrera hacia el muelle. Carrera que, sin embargo, no pudieron terminar debido a que un enorme abismo se abrió bajo sus pies.

-¡Jimemio! –gritó el primer soldado, que había conseguido agarrarse a algo, mientras alargaba su brazo desesperadamente para agarrar la mano de su amigo mientras un misterioso viento, que acababa de aparecer, movía su capa.

-¡Señorito Huteno! –contestó dramáticamente el otro soldado cuyo casco había caído, revelando una larga cabellera, e iniciando con el otro soldado un cruce de miradas muy emotivo. Sin embargo, la tragedia quiso que no hubiera un final feliz para el par de soldados, que cayeron al fondo del abismo.

-Joderrr, ¡corramos al muelle! –gritó Slade, empujando a un par de ellos para que se movieran.

-¡Ya están aquí! –se oyó decir a un ciudadano desde una patera que rebosaba gente, atada a un palo.

-¡Qué buenos súbditos sois que esperáis a vuestro Rey en horas de necesidad! –dijo el viejo monarca, emocionado.

-Ha ido de un pelo que no se amotinaran, señor –dijo el capitán de la patera, que tenía un ojo hinchado.

-¿A eso le llamas navío? –preguntó el protagonista-. No sé yo si será más seguro trepar a un árbol y esperar a que pase el terremoto…

-Ya os he dicho que lo compramos con el dinero de los impuestos… -dijo cansinamente el Ministro, mientras iban subiendo a todos a la patera- Si no fuerais unos vagos, ahora tendríamos un yate.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó el capitán de la patera a Sir Astral.

-¡A Parmecia, vamos a Parmecia! –contestó rápidamente Slade, teniendo en mente su mansión de jovencitas.

-Venga va, vamos a Parmecia –asintió Sir Astral, que ya estaba hasta las narices de tomar decisiones aquel día.

Y así zarpó la precaria patera del no menos precario muelle de Granseal rumbo al desconocido continente de Parmecia, justo cuando un último y enorme temblor provocaba que un abismo se abriera en el pueblo, tragándoselo todo, castillo incluido, dejando a la Torre solitaria en medio de la nada.

**Contestando reviews:**

**Ayumi Warui:** Ohayo!! Muchas gracias por tus reviews xD Sobre las pistas… weno, ya les irán saliendo xD Ahora van a estar muy ocupados los niños yendo de un lado para otro así que de algo se enterarán… no son tan tontos (queremos creer xD). Es divertido esto de escribir, me recuerda mucho cuando hacía de master en los juegos de rol… pensabas un poco la aventura y los propios jugadores lo acababan de liar todo xD Aquí, al menos, hay un guión que seguir… al menos xD Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y, de nuevo, muchas gracias por el review xD

25


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimers:** Como dije en el prólogo, la historia, el juego y los personaje no me pertenecen…

**Capítulo 4**

El viaje a Parmecia fue más duro de lo que habían esperado, pero qué se le va a hacer, es el precio de la libertad(¿?) y de la vida. Si hubieran zarpado en un barco mercante, con un recio velamen y las bodegas repletas de provisiones, no habría sido más que un viaje de placer, ya que la abultada experiencia del capitán y el empeño de sus decididos lobos de mar habrían sido más que suficientes para realizar la travesía. Sin embargo, al tratarse de una miserable patera de mierda donde estaban todos apiñados, con cuatro latas de anchoas y un paquete de pistachos caducados en un doble fondo como único sustento, la cosa distaba mucho de ser un crucero.

El hecho de que el capitán nunca hubiera estado al mando de un barco más grande que una canoa y que la mitad de los marineros no supiera distinguir la proa de la quilla aportaba su puntillo de emoción y de peligro a la situación. Ninguno de los ciudadanos de Granseal olvidaría jamás los días que duró la odisea, sobre todo los que habían sido elegidos, por el clásico y democrático método del palito más corto, para servir de almuerzo al resto.

—Tíos... me siento muy mal... —dijo Jaha una mañana, sintiendo cómo se ponía verde por momentos.

—Normal, te has zampado la pierna del dueño de la tienda de elementos casi sin respirar, animal —regañó nuestro rubio protagonista mientras intentaba derribar alguna gaviota con uno de los zapatos de la cena del día anterior.

—Creo que voy a vomituARGGgg! —respondió el patilludo, abalanzándose sobre la borda de tal forma que, si Chester no le hubiera cogido a tiempo, habría acabado más lejos de la patera que sus vómitos.

—¡Cuidado, Jaha! ¡No te caigas! —avisó el medio equino con preocupación.

—Oh, Chester —consiguió balbucear Jaha, emocionado tras reponerse del heroico rescate de su compañero—. Qué buen amigo eres.

—Ya puedes decirlo, muchacho —apuntó Sir Astral, que no había perdido detalle de lo sucedido, mientras se acercaba a la pareja de muchachos y alzaba un poco la voz para que le oyeran—. Chester ha evitado que seamos uno menos la próxima vez que toque sacar _el palo_... —continuó el anciano, pronunciando las últimas palabras despacio, con temor y reverencia, lo que arrancó murmullos de aprobación de entre los supervivientes.

—¡¡Tierra a la vista!! —gritó, de pronto, una voz desde lo alto de un palo a modo de mástil que se alzaba en el centro de la patera.

—¿Dónde, dónde? —exclamaban esperanzados los ciudadanos, asomándose por la borda.

—¡Es mentira, jajajaja! —gritó de nuevo, fuera de sí— Vamos a morir todos en esta mi... —intentó continuar antes de que empezara a apalearle una turba furibunda que, sin embargo, agradecía profundamente tener resuelto el asunto de la cena esa noche.

—No le peguéis tanto, que tenía razón el pobre desgraciado... mirad hacia allí —dijo Bowie, mientras señalaba hacia la lejanía donde, poco a poco, iba definiéndose tierra firme.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, el capitán se hizo cargo de la situación. Ordenó a sus hombres que se colocaran en sus puestos, se dirigió con firmeza al timón y se encomendó a los dioses del río donde pescaba truchas desde joven. Al principio todo iba bien, ya que las palabras de Bowie habían dado muchos ánimos tanto a la tripulación como a sus vecinos, sin embargo, tras el segundo golpe contra los arrecifes en el que cayeron al agua varios de ellos, un sentimiento de histeria animal se hizo con el control de la mayoría, incluyendo al capitán que, recordemos, tenía entre sus manos el timón de la patera. Volcaron dos veces aunque algunos aseguran que fueron más de tres. Sea como fuere, todos acabaron tendidos sobre la arena de una playa desierta junto a los restos destrozados de la embarcación.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

Un año después, las trabajadoras gentes de Granseal (las que quedaban) habían levantado de la nada un nuevo poblado aprovechando los restos de la patera. Desde lo alto de una colina cercana, Bowie y Sarah se batían en duelo mortal contra un terrible enemigo de su raza desde tiempos inmemoriales: El aburrimiento.

—Es triste ver que llevamos un año aquí y sólo hemos podido hacer tres o cuatro casuchas y una iglesia... —comentaba el protagonista a nadie en especial—. Pero creo que es más triste afirmar que, si no fuera por nuestro viejo castillo, ahora tiene mejor aspecto...

—Yo más bien diría que, conociendo a nuestros vecinos, es un milagro —musitó Sarah—. En fin, ¿qué hacemos hoy? Porque no estoy dispuesta a pasarme otro día más viendo crecer la hierba y jugando a la petanca...

De pronto, algo pasó por encima de sus cabezas en dirección al poblado. No era más grande que un hombre y se movía de forma irregular, casi ridícula, hasta que uno de los edificios de madera ayudó a este objeto volador no identificado a detenerse. Acto seguido, una sirena empezó a sonar por todo el poblado y se produjo un gran alboroto entre los tranquilos habitantes.

—Parece que alguien ha escuchado tus plegarias, Sarah —dijo jovial el rubio—. Vayamos a ver de qué se trata, antes de que termine la diversión.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

—Es un periquito —dijo una voz, sin mucho convencimiento.

—Hombre, está claro que no es un jilguero —respondió otra voz—. Pero de ahí a decir que es un periquito...

—Es pequeño para ser un periquito, pero... ¿Estáis seguros de que no es un pelícano? —preguntó una tercera voz.

—¿Africano o europeo? —preguntó una voz con malicia.

—¿Y eso qué más da? —cortó de forma seca Sir Astral, que ya empezaba a estar hasta las narices de las preguntas de la gente— ¿Acaso no veis que está muerto? No había sido fuerte el porrazo que se ha metido contra la pared que encima ha tenido que caer sobre el erizo disecado que guardamos de mascota.

—¿Qué ha pasado, qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sarah, que acababa de llegar junto a Bowie.

—Nada, que un pato se ha estampado contra la tienda de elementos —restó importancia Chester, mientras señalaba con el dedo a un guiñapo sanguinolento lleno de plumas—. Nada que deba quitarnos el sue...

Una música celestial empezó a sonar desde los restos del ser volador que, de pronto, empezaron a arder. La música se intensificó y de entre las llamas surgió el ave que, momentos antes, se había plasmado, literalmente, sobre el pueblo. El pájaro en cuestión parecía una patata asada y tenía el culo pelado del que asomaban un puñado de plumas largas. Tras sacudir la cabeza un par de veces, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—¡Oooh! —exclamaron con sorpresa todos los allí reunidos.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —preguntó horrorizado el párroco—. ¡Es una abominación!

—¡Es un muerto viviente! —confirmó Sir Astral en voz alta para que todos le oyeran mientras intentaba recordar entre todas las revistas que había leído y su colección de cromos cualquier cosa que le fuera útil en esa situación.

—Ehm... Perdonad... —dijo el pájaro, que no entendía lo que sucedía.

—¡Ah! ¡El zombie sabe hablar! —dijo uno de los vecinos y, al instante, todos dieron un paso atrás.

—Os equivocáis, no soy un zombie, soy un fénix —aclaró el emplumado personaje—. Podéis llamarme Pe...

—¿Un fénix? —interrumpió Jaha.

—¿Esos no son los pájaros que, cuando mueren, pueden renacer de sus cenizas? —narró lo ocurrido breves instantes antes Sir Astral en dirección al animal— Sin tener que pagar a un párroco por la resurrección, quiero decir.

—Efectiv... —quiso confirmar el forastero alado.

—Comprobémoslo —dijo Bowie, quitando de las manos de uno de sus vecinos una recortada (¿?) y disparando al pájaro-patata, el cual cayó al suelo hecho cisco debido a la cercanía.

Tras el disparo reinó el silencio pero, unos instantes después, desde el cuerpo ensangrentado del pájaro volvió a oírse la misma musiquita celestial y el cadáver volvió a prenderse fuego. Momentos después, el pájaro regresó con ellos.

—¡Oooh! —exclamaron todos de nuevo.

—Hay que ver lo graciosos que sois en este pueblo —recriminó el pájaro—. En fin, quería pediros un poco de ayuda.

—No digas más, te llevaremos ante nuestro rey —respondió Sir Astral, mientras señalaba a la choza más grande del pueblo.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

—Y dices que pasabas por aquí de camino a... ¿dónde decías? —preguntó el Ministro, que no se enteraba de nada— Bueno, donde sea... Y que el camino se ha vuelto peligroso y necesitas que te acompañen, ¿no es eso?

—Efectivamente, ese es el problema —respondió el fénix, contento de encontrar por fin a alguien cuerdo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el Ministro, mientras se alisaba la túnica verde-pepino que le cubría el cuerpo.

—Me llamo Peter —respondió el aludido, luego tras una pausa repitió por soponésima vez—. Y me dirijo al Monte Volcanon, que es donde vive el dios Volcanon, protector de estas tierras.

—Y ese... Dios Volcanon del que hablas... ¿Sabe muchas cosas? —continuó el Rey, en cuya mente había empezado a forjarse una idea.

—Pero por supuesto, es el GRAN dios Volcanon —respondió Peter poniendo énfasis en la palabra "gran"—. Él lo sabe todo.

—Ministro, ha llegado la hora de retomar la búsqueda de la Princesa Elis en el punto en que la dejamos —anunció el Rey, satisfecho.

—¿Eh? Pero si ni siquiera la hemos buscado todavía —respondió el calvo, sorprendido.

—Razón de más. Vosotros —siguió el Rey, señalando a Bowie y sus amigos—, que habéis conocido a este viajero y trabado amistad con él, le acompañaréis en el camino de vuelta a casa y buscaréis a la Princesa.

—¿¡Cómo dice!? —corearon todos los presentes.

—En lugar de mandar niños, ¿no sería mejor mandar a los soldados? —preguntó Bowie— Al fin y al cabo, ellos tienen entrenamiento militar...

—Los soldados tienen que proteger la ciudad —contestó el rey—. Además, hicisteis un gran trabajo el año pasado cuando fuisteis a buscar al viejo ese...

—¡Sir Hawel! —corrigió Kazin con una mirada de reproche.

—Ese. Venga, no os pongáis así que esta vez vamos a ordeñar los fondos públicos para dotaros con todo lo que necesitaréis durante el viaje. Sir Astral, necesitaremos de vuestros sabios consejos, me temo que no podréis partir con los muchachos —explicó el rey al anciano, que ya estaba planeando en qué se gastaría su parte.

- \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / - - \ / -

—Así que "Ordeñar los fondos públicos"—murmuraba Bowie, que se sentía estafado, mientras caminaban todos en pos del Monte Volcanon—. ¿Será rata el tío?

—¡Eh, sin faltar! —saltó, molesto, Slade.

—Habríamos sacado más dinero si nos hubiéramos puesto a pedir delante de la parroquia —continuó Bowie, ignorando al ladrón.

—Mirad, ese poblado que veis allí es Ribble —explicó Peter, con la esperanza de que dejaran de quejarse todos de una vez, señalando un poblado que acababa de aparecer al girar una curva del camino—. Pronto llegaremos allí y podremos descansar antes de continuar.

Entraron en el poblado cansados y se dirigieron a la primera taberna que encontraron donde se apalancaron para descansar.

—Agua para todos, por favor —pidió Bowie al tabernero ya que la fortuna que le había hecho entrega el rey no daba para más.

—Aquí tienen —respondió el tabernero, poniendo los vasos ante ellos—. ¿Vienen de muy lejos? —preguntó, tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

—No... de un pueblo junto al mar que hay al oeste de aquí, a unas horas de camino —contestó Bowie, que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Sin embargo, era evidente que el tabernero esperaba más conversación a cambio del agua por el que no iba a recibir ningún pago, así que miró a su alrededor de forma disimulada para ver si veía algo que le llamara la atención sobre lo que comentar alguna tontería—. Tienen un poblado muy... bonito. Sobre todo aquel árbol enorme que hay en el parque —dijo distraídamente refiriéndose al árbol más grande que había visto en su vida.

—Bueno, ese árbol es especial. Según dicen es la entrada a unas ruinas subterráneas que guardan grandes tesoros —aseguró convencido el tabernero—. Aunque no son más que cuentos de viejas... Seguro que si fuera verdad, ya habrían talado ese árbol hace años —dijo con más convencimiento todavía—. Si queréis saber algo más sobre eso, podéis ir a preguntar al viejo que vive cerca del árbol... Se llama Godofredo.

—Vaya, gracias, iremos ahora mismo —agradeció el rubio, haciendo una señal al resto del grupo para que le siguieran a la casa que le habían indicado.

—Hola, ¿es usted Godofredo? —preguntó Bowie a un viejo sentado en la puerta de la casa que había dicho el tabernero, que estaba leyendo un libro voluminoso.

—En efecto, e'e 'oy yo —respondió el interpelado, que parecía tener algunos problemas de dicción.

—Ya veo... ¿Y sabe usted lo que dicen de ese árbol que tiene al lado de su casa? —probó suerte el rubio.

—'í, que hay una' ruina' con te'oro'... Pero no 'on má' que tontería' —negó categóricamente el anciano—. Debajo del árbol no hay nada.

—No le importará si echamos un vistazo, ¿verdad? —quiso confirmar Bowie.

—No, no. 'i ya le he dicho que no hay nada de nada... —replicó el anciano, volviendo a su lectura.

—Por cierto, ¿qué lee? —preguntó Sarah, que no podía resistir la curiosidad.

—E' una novela ro'a... —comenzó el anciano.

—Ah, las novelas rosas eran lo que más le gustaba a Sir Hawel... —dijo Kazin, tras un suspiro.

—Cuenta la' aventura' y de'ventura' de un 'acerdote de Volcanon y una 'acerdoti'a de Mitula que 'e enamoran perdidamente... —continuó el viejo para placer de la joven de pelo azul— Y luego de'cubren que 'on hermano'... gemelo'.

—Oh, vaya... —respondió la joven, apenada pero satisfecha.

—Bueno chicos —llamó Bowie a sus amigos, mientras se dirigía hacia el árbol y empezaba a arremangarse los brazos—. A ver si encontramos la entrada a las ruinas antes de cenar.

—Pero, ¿no nos acaban de decir dos habitantes del pueblo que debajo del árbol no hay nada? —preguntó Jaha.

—Qué poco mundo tienes, Jaha —contestó el rubio mientras se acercaba al tronco del árbol y empezaba a buscar—. Todos los árboles que hay cerca del pueblo son exactamente iguales menos éste, que además es gigantesco. Eso es prueba suficiente de que aquí debajo hay algo.

—Mmm, mirad esto —llamó Slade a los demás, tras media hora de búsqueda—. Parece un agujero en el que se pueda poner algo.

—Sí... Es verdad —dijo el prota, meditabundo—. Tiene forma de cuadrado... Habrá que meter algo ahí, supongo. Pero no parece una llave.

—¿Metemos una piedra? —preguntó Chester.

—No, Chester —negó Sarah—. Hace un rato he visto algo que nos podría servir —continuó, mientras se acercaba de nuevo al amable anciano—. Por favor, señor Godofredo, ¿podría dejarme un momento su libro?

—Claro que 'í, jovencita —respondió el anciano—. Cuidado con él, que e' muy delicado.

—No se preocupe, señor, se lo devolveremos enseguida —dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras volvía a donde estaban sus amigos.

Sarah se acercó al agujero del árbol e intentó colocar el libro en el agujero pero no encajaba por muy poquito. Al ver que estaba casi dentro, Jaha soltó un fuerte puñetazo que destrozó el libro, pero que hizo sonar un fuerte crujido en el interior del árbol. Al momento, una puerta se abrió en el tronco a través de la cual se veían unas escaleras que bajaban.

—¡Caracole'! —exclamó el viejo que parecía no importarle lo que le había pasado al libro, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar—. ¿Qué o' parece? Re'ulta que 'í hay algo bajo el 'uelo de'pué' de todo.

—Bajemos a explorar enseguida —propuso Slade frotándose las manos, como siempre hacía ante la expectativa de conseguir un tesoro, mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras seguido por el resto.

—Id vosotros, que a mí no me interesa un lugar que seguramente esté sucio, sea oscuro y apeste a humedad —declaró Peter, aunque todos habían bajado ya.

—Es un sótano sucio, oscuro y húmedo —enumeró Chester, poco acostumbrado a sitios como ese, nada más llegar abajo.

—Y vacío... No parece haber nada de valor —dijo Slade después de hacer una rápida evaluación del lugar—. No, ¡espera! ¡Allí al fondo hay un cofre! —gritó poco antes de abalanzarse sobre el objeto, con las manos temblorosas por la emoción.

Tras una hora de esfuerzo y tres ganzúas rotas, la rata consiguió abrir la cerradura.

—¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! —dijo, muy decepcionado, mientras el resto se acercaba con curiosidad— Sólo hay una mugrienta espada oxidada.

—De esto no podremos sacar ni para pagar unos vasos de agua —confirmó Sarah, que también estaba decepcionada.

—«No lo entiendo... Aquí debería haber algo importante. No puede ser que se hayan molestado en diseñar estas ruinas para nada. ¿Habrá que venir aquí en otro momento de la historia?» —pensaba el protagonista, mientras el grupo empezaba a salir a por un poco de aire fresco— «La guardaré de momento... De todos modos seguro que hago más daño con ella que con la mierda que tengo en la funda...»

—Bueno, ¿habéi' encontrado algo intere'ante allí abajo? —inquirió el anciano, una vez que salieron de las ruinas.

—La verdad es que nada que nos interese mucho... De hecho, lo único que hemos encontrado allí abajo es esto —respondió Bowie, mostrando al viejo la espada oxidada.

—¡Dio' mío! —exclamó Godofredo que, o bien parecía haber reconocido la espada o bien no se creía que alguien se molestara en cavar tanto para tan poca cosa— 'i e' la legendaria e'pada de Aquile'.

—¿Está seguro? —quiso saber Slade, que de pronto veía una oportunidad de conseguir beneficios.

—'egún cuentan, e'ta e'pada e' la única manera de derrotar a Taro' el guardián de la Caravana de lo' Antiguo' —contestó el viejo con solemnidad.

—Y esa caravana de la que habla... ¿Tiene mucho valor? —continuó la rata con el interrogatorio.

—'upongo, 'iempre 'e ha dicho que lo' Antiguo' hicieron maravilla' —confirmó el viejo—. Pero el lugar donde 'e encuentra no lo 'abe nadie... 'e habla de un antiguo templo, hacia el 'ur...

—Quizá podamos encontrar algo de información cuando lleguemos al Monte Volcanon —aventuró Peter.

—Sí, claro, claro... Esteeee... Muchas gracias por su ayuda, buen hombre —dijo finalmente el prota—. Ahora nos iremos a la posada a pasar la noche, que mañana nos espera otro largo día de caminata. Que vaya bien —se despidió, dirigiéndose, como había dicho, a la posada, seguido por los demás.

—Qué despedida más fría —le dijo Sarah por lo bajo mientras se alejaban a paso rápido, mirando de tanto en tanto por encima del hombro.

—Lo sé, pero hay que alejarse antes de que recuerde lo que le hemos hecho al libro... —respondió el líder del grupo.

**Comentarios:**

Bueno, si conocéis el juego habréis visto que he cambiado un poco las cosas... pero eso es lo divertido, ¿no? Espero que no tengáis personaje preferidos porque algunos lo van a pasar mal... muy mal xD

**Contestando reviews:**

**Ayumi Warui: **ohayo! Sí, después de que me lo comentaras me di cuenta de que esa parte necesitaba un toquecito. Con lo de Jaha me has pillado xD Se me coló cuando lo estaba pasando a limpio xD No creas que eres la única a la que desconcierta ese 25... Yo tampoco sé lo que es xD ¿Será que me espían? Weno, veamos que número me sale ésta vez xD Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te haga sonreír :-)

15


End file.
